Adrénaline
by Supra-Courgette
Summary: UA, YAOI, YURI, Hétéro, "Dis-moi au revoir… Comme si nous dansions avec le Diable ce soir…" ѼVampire-FicѼ, /SasuNaru*ShikaKiba*NejiKiba/  UpDate : Chap 4
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Adrénaline (2 heures à chercher pour finalement tomber sur ça… Je me désole… T.T)  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette (Eh ouais…)  
><strong>Résumé : ''<strong>Dis-moi au revoir… Parce que nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir.''  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Rien n'est à moi, comme la fois dernière, et la fois d'avant et la fois encore d'avant. Mais qui sait, peut-être que la fois prochaine…  
><strong>Musique :<strong> Leave out all the Rest de _Linkin Park_ et Dance with the Devil de Breaking Benjamin (dont j'ai d'ailleurs presque piqué impunément les paroles (que j'ai traduites en Français quand même) dans mon résumé ))  
><strong>Note :<strong> Pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à cette histoire, rendez-vous sur le profil de **Supra-Courgette** où il y a une note explicative.

Pour ceux qui tombent sur cette histoire pour la première fois, sachez déjà que je ne suis pas une fan de Twilight, hélas… (Aïe ! Qui m'a lancé cette pierre ?) mais il se trouve qu'une amie en est totalement gaga et m'avait suppliée à genoux de faire une fiction sur Naruto version dents pointues et chauves-souris. J'ai accepté (oui, je sais, je suis faible…).

Je sais ce que vous allez, vous dire : « Oh nan, encore une fic de vampire toute naze comme toutes celles qui foisonnent sur le site depuis la sortie de Twilight ! » Mais je vous réponds : « Je sais, j'aurais pensé pareille mais ne vous fiez pas aux premières apparences (moi) et venez jeter un coup d'œil. »

De plus, j'ai cru apercevoir un SasuNaru dans le cahier des charges de cette histoire… Génial.

MAIS ! Je veux vraiment m'investir pour faire plaisir à cette amie et à vous aussi j'espère ^^

Donc sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous !

_**Journée Banale, ou presque…**_

« Merde, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à marmonner ?

-J'ai oublié de demander les cours de ce matin à Ino.

-Ouais bah maintenant c'est trop tard, elle doit déjà être en route.

-Merde… » Le jeune blond soupira en passant une main dans les épis dorés qui retombaient en pics désordonnés sur son regard céruléen. Regard qui se tourna discrètement vers la silhouette qui s'activait tranquillement derrière le bar du café encore vide. « Kiba-

-Non.

-Mais tu sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander !

-Oh que si je sais ce que tu vas me demander Naruto, et il est hors de question que je retourne chez moi à quinze minutes de la fin des cours où tout le monde va débarquer pour te rapporter des cours où t'as pas été fichu de mettre les pieds pour paresser dans ton lit.

-T'exagères là ! Hier j'ai fais la fermeture et j'ai dû me taper tout le nettoyage jusqu'à une heure pas possible !

-Comme moi 'y a deux jours et pourtant j'étais au lycée le lendemain.

-Mais Kibaaa ! »

Le susnommé n'accorda pas la moindre attention au ton et aux yeux larmoyants de son ami et continua de ranger les quelques verres posés sur le comptoir. Le regard du jeune homme ne cessa néanmoins pas de peser sur ses épaules malgré son ignorance et une lueur victorieuse l'éclaira lorsque les gestes du second garçon se suspendirent.

Le châtain poussa un profond soupir irrité qui résonna dans la vaste salle déserte alors qu'un sourire radieux se peignait sur les traits du petit blond.

« Tu me gonfles… » Siffla le premier en fronçant nettement de fins sourcils clairs.

Il se dirigea en grommelant jusqu'au porte-manteau de bois qui trônait près de l'entrée et plongea sa main dans une des vestes pour en ressortir un trousseau de clefs. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son comparse se trouvait déjà à un pas de lui, les yeux brillants.

« **Tu** y vas et tu fais gaffe à pas foutre le bordel. Mon classeur doit se trouver sur mon bureau. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami qui grimaça, attrapa les clefs et un coupe-vent rouge et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour s'engouffrer dehors dans un retentissant ''MERCI !''.

« Et grouille-toi ! »

Kiba soupira et malgré le sourire discret qui tentait d'étirer les traits doux de son visage, il s'en empêcha et repartit derrière le comptoir en marmonnant nombre d'insultes à l'égard de son impétueux collègue.

* * *

><p>Sous le ciel habituellement gris, et offert au vent glacial qui balayait les rues peu animées de la petite ville aux quelques milliers d'habitants, Naruto resserra plus par habitude que par réel besoin les pans de sa veste et leva son menton pour remonter sa fermeture.<p>

Il trottina jusqu'à la vieille Ford qui avait dû être blanche dans une autre vie, garée à quelques mètres du café qu'il venait de quitter et dont la petite enseigne indiquait : ''Café Akimichi''. La portière du véhicule grinça lorsque le jeune homme l'ouvrit et au démarrage, le rugissement du moteur fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans la petite ruelle. Le vacarme laissa néanmoins place à un lourd grondement ininterrompu qui poursuivit la vieille voiture le long des grandes routes qui serpentaient les flancs de la montagne et qui séparaient la petite ville des quelques habitations disposées à l'écart.

Ces routes-là étaient désertes la moitié du temps et il n'était pas rare que les quelques chauffeurs qui s'y aventuraient ne dépassent de plusieurs km/h la vitesse autorisée. Néanmoins, Naruto avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à toujours respecter les limitations. A vrai dire, s'il avait pu, il serait même passé sous.

Depuis tout petit, il souffrait d'une peur bleue de la vitesse, vestige d'une chute en balançoire mémorable qui lui avait valu à l'époque près d'une semaine d'hôpital. Néanmoins, il avait pris l'habitude de se déplacer en voiture car, n'ayant pu trouver un logement à même la ville, il avait dû se résoudre à rester dans la maison familiale située plus haut sur la montagne qui surplombait la minuscule cité qui tenait en réalité plus du village moderne que d'une ville à proprement parler.

C'est en partie pour cela qu'il arriva un quart d'heure plus tard face à une petite bâtisse semblable à toutes celles qu'il avait pu croiser sur la route, entourée de verdure qui, si elle n'avait pas parue si blême et pâle sous le brouillard habituel et humide, aurait pu rendre la petite maison coquette.

La vieille guimbarde se gara dans la petite place qui bordait la modeste demeure. Celle-ci était jalonnée par la vaste flore vert pâle et marron qui englobait toute la montagne et cachait presque les maisons sous de larges branches de pins peu touffues.

Les pas de Naruto grésillèrent sur les gravillons de la petite allée menant à l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne grimpe les deux marches en haut desquelles trônait une petite porte de bois.

Contrairement du froid humide et mordant de l'extérieur, Naruto sentit immédiatement la douce chaleur de la maisonnette délasser les articulations transies par le froid de ses mains lorsqu'il entra et le jeune serveur s'accorda même le temps de se réchauffer un peu.

L'intérieur était somme toute assez banal. Le sol de terre cuite roux s'accordait harmonieusement avec le bois des meubles au style un peu ancien et tout était propre.

Malgré l'heure qui n'annonçait que le début de la fin d'après-midi, l'entrée, comme toutes les autres pièces, était sombre mais Naruto ne s'attarda pas à allumer quelconque lumière et se hâta d'avaler deux par deux les marches de l'escalier de bois grinçant jusqu'à l'étage.

Première porte à droite et il se retrouvait dans une petite chambre calme et rangée où seuls les ronronnements discrets de la boule de poils noire pelotonnée sur le lit défait, résonnaient. Il sourit et s'approcha du petit animal pour le gratifier d'une caresse câline entre les oreilles pointues qui s'agitèrent de contentement.

« Au moins, toi, ton maître te laisse dormir... »

Akamaru était une petite chatte noire aux yeux tanguant étrangement entre le marron et le rouge, d'où le nom qu'elle portait, d'ailleurs. Naruto sourit en la voyant faire le dos rond pour s'étirer en baillant largement.

Cet animal, depuis la mort de la mère de Kiba, il y avait de cela trois ans à la suite d'un accident tragique en voiture, était sans aucun doute la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux de son meilleur ami après sa sœur, Hana.

C'était une jeune femme à la gentillesse sans pareille qui s'était admirablement occupé de son cadet après la disparition de sa génitrice et ce durant deux ans. Dès qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans, Kiba l'avait poussé à partir à l'aventure, comme elle en rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et vivait seul depuis ce temps.

Du moins, quand son envahisseur de meilleur ami ne venait pas s'incruster chez lui pour profiter de ces talents de cuisinier – certes un peu limités mais toujours meilleurs que les siens – et de sa charité. Néanmoins, il avait dit un jour lui en être reconnaissant avant de changer promptement de sujet, clairement gêné même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture.

Naruto soupira en souriant. Se dirigeant rapidement vers le bureau, il ne tarda pas à y trouver le classeur en question. Il l'empoigna pour le ranger à la hâte dans le sac en bandoulière qui reposait sur sa hanche et fit demi-tour.

Néanmoins, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, un doute affreux lui fit froncer les sourcils quand un courant d'air chatouilla ses chevilles. La porte était restée entrouverte et il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'entendait plus aucun ronronnement.

« Eh merde ! »

Se précipitant à toute allure dehors, il eut juste le temps de voir une tache noire bondir dans les maigres feuillages et les troncs serrés et emmêlés des flancs escarpés de la montagne.

« Merde, Akamaru ! Reviens ici ! » S'écria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite, grimpant sur les bords de terre où s'agglutinaient les troncs et les pierres.

Protégeant son visage d'un bras, il écartait péniblement les branchages bas qui égratignaient ses poignets et menaçaient de déchirer sa veste. Face à lui, il vit la petite chatte bondir souplement et disparaître plus haut. Il jura, incapable d'accélérer mais bientôt, il déboucha sur la route bétonnée qui continuait de s'enrouler autour des flancs de la montagne.

Traversant rapidement la voie, Akamaru reprit sa course à travers les arbres sous les yeux horrifiés de Naruto.

« Eh merde, merde, merde ! »

Resserrant à nouveau les pans de son coupe-vent, Naruto entreprit de continuer sa montée sur le bord de la route.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cette saleté d'animal ou Kiba lui en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours. Néanmoins, dès qu'il aurait remis la main dessus, ce chat de malheur allait lui payer ce parcours du combattant.

* * *

><p>Une heure qu'il continuait à trottiner sur la route, les dents claquantes alors que le vent de plus en plus froid s'engouffrait dans ses manches pour griffer sa peau. Il commençait à fatiguer et s'apprêtait à abandonner et à dire adieu à sa belle amitié avec Kiba quand une tâche noire et familière bondit d'un bosquet pour traverser à nouveau la route et disparaître entre des fougères.<p>

« Non mais je rêve… » Grinça Naruto en serrant les dents.

Décidément aujourd'hui, on lui en voulait.

Dire qu'il avait déjà dépassé sa propre maison depuis une bonne demi-heure et qu'il se trouvait maintenant quasiment au sommet de cette foutue montagne.

Il leva la tête et un frisson lui traversa l'échine.

Non, il ne pouvait quand même pas…

Il déglutit péniblement.

Plus haut, le paysage commençait à devenir blanc sous la neige des hauteurs et la route n'était plus praticable, se transformant en sentier bosselé et étroit qui faisait la joie des randonneurs jusqu'à un certain point.

Et ce certain point, il le connaissait. C'était une vieille cabane à deux étages qui avait dû servir de refuge il y avait des années pour les voyageurs. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de refuge que le nom et les habitants, comme les randonneurs préféraient rester à l'écart. C'était une sorte de limite à ne pas dépasser.

En effet, elle marquait en réalité une séparation entre le monde ''normal'' et la grande bâtisse située encore plus haut. C'était un pensionnat connu, où, paraissait-il, toutes les plus grandes familles du monde à la recherche d'un peu de calme, inscrivaient leurs enfants.

Pour le commun des mortels vivant à proximité, cette espèce de grand bâtiment aux allures nobles et bourgeoises était presque de l'ordre d'une autre dimension car ils avaient beau tous connaître ce fameux pensionnat, personne n'osait s'y aventurer d'assez près pour le voir vraiment ou même connaître la moindre personne qui pouvait y résider.

C'était une sorte d'Olympe et Naruto n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller jouer les Hercules.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'approcher de la fameuse ''Lune Rouge''.

Il soupira.

« J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon… »

* * *

><p>« Mince, Akamaru, mais où est-ce que t'es bon sang ! »<p>

Avançant difficilement dans la poudreuse dans laquelle il s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi-mollets, les bras serrés autour de son torse pour tenter de réchauffer un peu ses mains gelées, Naruto grognait dans sa barbe inexistante, observant les alentours d'un air bourru pour tenter de retrouver sa fugitive.

Il souffla, exhalant un petit nuage opaque, et releva la tête.

D'un air très peu convaincu, il regarda la vieille maisonnette en bois qui tombait en ruines au fil des années, anxieux, avant de se résigner à continuer sa périlleuse traversée.

Comme dans un vieux film d'épouvante, la porte grinça lorsqu'il la poussa avec hésitation, dévoilant un intérieur poussiéreux et renfermé qui avait dû être un jour une taverne, s'il se fiait aux tables couvertes de poussière, aux vieilles chaises dont certaines étaient même renversées au sol et où les toiles d'araignées foisonnaient, ainsi qu'au vieux comptoir de pierre fissuré sur lequel de vieilles bouteilles avaient été abandonnées.

Il soupira, avançant à pas feutrés sur le vieux parquet. La curiosité le forçait à observait chaque recoin de l'endroit qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois déjà, lorsqu'il était plus petit, à l'occasion d'une de ses nombreuses fugues de l'école aux côtés d'un Kiba qui n'avait déjà de cesse de le sermonner, arguant que c'était injuste qu'il se fasse punir lui aussi pour le suivre dans ses bêtises.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui que Kiba avait gagné sa réputation de mauvais élève alors qu'il était en réalité plus mature que la moitié des gens qui le disait ''voyou''. Heureusement pour lui, ses résultats n'avaient tout de même rien à voir avec ceux de Naruto.

Perdu dans sa contemplation et dans ses pensées, le jeune serveur manqua de trébucher et instinctivement, se rattrapa au dossier d'une chaise qui bascula. Ce brouhaha fit bondir la boule de poils noirs cachée sous une table.

Vif comme l'éclair, Naruto parvint cette fois-ci à empoigner l'encolure du félin avant qu'il ne s'échappe à nouveau, dans un ''je t'ai eu !'' vainqueur. Akamaru se recroquevilla en baissant les oreilles, ouvrant de grands yeux implorants alors que Naruto la soulevait à hauteur de son visage pour la fusiller d'un regard noir.

« Saleté de bestiole, tu m'échapperas plus… » Siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Néanmoins, des murmures attirèrent son attention. Entre ses doigts, Akamaru sembla tressaillir alors que les poils de son dos se hérissaient. Elle s'échappa de la prise de son bourreau mais avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu pousser quelconque exclamation, elle vint se calfeutrer au creux de ses bras, le museau froissé et l'air agressif.

Naruto fronça de fins sourcils blonds et, intrigué, commença à monter les vieux escaliers grinçants qui menaient au second étage. Second étage qui menait lui-même à la sortie du refuge conduisant au sommet de la montagne et donc, à la ''Lune Rouge''.

Plus il montait, plus les murmures se faisaient distincts et bientôt, il se retrouva à entrouvrir la porte discrètement.

Un peu plus haut, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent dans le paysage blanc. Naruto fronça les sourcils pour tenter de mieux les discerner mais ce simple mouvement, ce geste à peine perceptible sembla alerter les trois inconnus.

L'espion amateur vit avec frayeur trois regards converger vers lui. Immédiatement, Akamaru feula et dans sa panique, Naruto bascula en arrière, s'empêtrant dans les vieux draps abandonnés au pied des lits contre lesquels ses jambes butèrent et il ne tarda pas à continuer ses cabrioles, s'étalant au sol de tout son long.

Il gémit de douleur et se redressa en grimaçant, massant ses reins douloureux. Néanmoins ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement et il manqua de se déboiter une vertèbre tant il releva la tête rapidement.

Il tomba sur deux paires d'yeux noirs et une autre étrangement blanche qui le jaugeaient de toute leur hauteur et il se sentit soudain comme cloué par ses regards profondément troublants. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque ses propres yeux commencèrent à couler sur les visages étonnement pâles des trois jeunes hommes. Leurs traits fins avaient quelque chose de noble, à tel point que pendant une seconde, Naruto crut détailler un tableau digne de Raphael.

Tout en eux semblait parfait. De la courbure élégante du nez droit au dessin harmonieux des lèvres blanches en passant par les angles doux de leurs visages. Ils dégageaient tous cette aura froide, presque impérieuse qui donnait l'impression au pauvre serveur de rétrécir lamentablement, écrasé par cette prestance et ce charisme incomparables.

Il déglutit en quittant sa contemplation et sursauta légèrement en voyant la grande et fine main blanche que l'un d'eux lui tendait. Il serra le poing dans la vaine tentative de calmer ses tremblements et accepta avec hésitation cette aide inopinée. Il eut un mouvement de recul qu'il réprima aussitôt en sentant la peau de l'inconnu toucher la sienne.

Elle était glaciale. A côté, sa main lui paraissait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus chaude.

Avec une aisance étonnante, le jeune homme l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes tremblantes comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Une fois face à eux, il peina à déglutir avant d'ouvrir la bouche tout en priant pour que tout son vocabulaire ne se soit pas fait la malle.

« Euh… Je… Je suis désolé, je ne… enfin j'ai… entendu du bruit alors je… enfin je suis monté pour voir et… v-vous m'avez surpris… » Bégaya-t-il, rouge de confusion.

- Vous êtes blessé ? » S'enquit le brun qui l'avait aidé à se relever, sans montrer la moindre once d'émotion.

-N-Non… je… non…

-Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-En fait je…

-Je peux vous ramener.

-Ah euh… c'est-à-dire que…

-Vu votre état je suppose que vous êtes venu à pieds jusqu'ici et redescendre en voiture serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire si vous ne voulez pas finir totalement gelé. »

Naruto rougit de gêne et de honte. Pour qu'il ait pu le deviner si facilement, il devait vraiment être dans un sale état. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à bégayer comme une midinette et à accepter tout ce que ce garçon lui disait, lui qui était toujours le premier à imposer fièrement sa présence ?

« Ma voiture est garée un peu plus bas. » Continua l'autre, impassible.

Il dépassa Naruto et commença à descendre les escaliers mais s'arrêta à quelques marches pour tourner ses yeux glaciaux vers le petit serveur qui se sentit tressaillir.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

-Euh… N-Naruto…

-Naruto ?

-Oui… Naruto Uzumaki… »

Le jeune serveur vit l'inconnu froncer imperceptiblement ses fins sourcils noirs. A cet instant, il aurait voulu disparaître, se faire minuscule pour partir s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour ne plus en sortir et calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Un grondement mauvais retentit entre ses bras et il fut prêt à oublier toute sa rancœur envers Akamaru pour l'embrasser pour avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de plus en plus gênante de ce sombre regard. L'inconnu observa la petite chatte montrer les dents un instant, plissa les yeux et sans plus s'en occuper, fit volte-face.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. » Lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir de l'étage inférieur.

Naruto le regarda partir et tourna soudain son regard vers les deux autres garçons qui observaient jusqu'ici sans rien dire.

« Euh... je…

-Appelle-moi Shikamaru. » Soupira le plus à droite en lui tendant tout de même une main polie.

Serrant le corps d'Akamaru qui se remit à gronder, Naruto tenta péniblement de calmer les tremblements de sa main avant de serrer celle qu'on lui tendait. Il hocha timidement la tête, luttant pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou alors qu'une peur étrange et anormale le prenait au ventre. Il tourna son regard inquiet vers le troisième garçon qui observait encore la jeune chatte.

Naruto aurait d'ailleurs souhaité qu'il continue lorsqu'il releva un regard encore plus incroyable que ceux de ses camarades. Blancs comme neige, ils n'étaient, à l'inverse des deux autres, pas totalement dénués d'émotion et une lueur légèrement hautaine donnait d'autant plus envie à Naruto de détaler comme un lapin.

« Neji Hyūga. » Fit-il de but en blanc alors que le jeune serveur avait soudain l'impression de se désintégrer sous ce regard pénétrant.

Encore une fois, il ne put que hocher la tête, persuadé que s'il ouvrait la bouche, sa voix monterait dangereusement dans les aigus et il se sentait déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

C'est à ce moment qu'Akamaru qui n'appréciait résolument pas les trois inconnus, s'échappa à nouveau des bras du jeune serveur qui se précipita à sa suite alors qu'elle filait à toute allure sur les marches de bois craquant.

Au pas des escaliers, deux yeux noirs le suivirent un instant.

« Il lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Ouais. »

Puis sans plus rien ajouter, les deux garçons descendirent à leur tour.

* * *

><p>Naruto, qui avait tout d'abord vu dans la nouvelle fuite d'Akamaru son propre salut, vit soudain avec horreur les images de longues heures de recherches dans le froid s'imprimer dans son esprit quand la chatte disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.<p>

Il ouvrit le battant à la volée, avec sur le bout de la langue un retentissant ''**_Akamaru !_**'' qu'il dut néanmoins ravaler lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'inconnu aux yeux noirs qui tenait du bout des doigts une Akamaru hystérique et toutes griffes dehors. L'animal feulait et poussait des miaulements sauvages en tentant vainement de sauter au visage de son agresseur. Agresseur qui se contenta de tendre calmement la boule de poils surexcitée à Naruto dont la bouche menaçait de se décrocher.

Reprenant pied à la réalité, il attrapa précautionneusement l'animal qui se blottit entre ses bras, les oreilles couchées vers l'arrière et le regard menaçant. Naruto la regarda avec surprise et quand il releva son regard vers Sasuke dans l'idée de le remercier, le jeune homme se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres de là, ouvrant tranquillement la portière de sa voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment diable il avait pu se retrouver si loin en quelques secondes.

« Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ? »

Naruto manqua de faire un bond de plusieurs mètres à l'entente de cette voix soudain très proche et se retourna prestement pour faire face à l'étrange jeune homme aux yeux blancs qui l'observait, un sourcil dignement levé. L'Uzumaki qui, en temps normal, aurait déjà poliment proposé au jeune homme d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, se contenta de bafouiller misérablement et se dépêcha de rejoindre le véhicule.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins à quelques pas de l'engin pour l'observer d'un air stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Murmura-t-il.

Plongé dans sa contemplation ahurie, il ne vit pas l'ombre du sourire fier et peut-être imperceptiblement méprisant du propriétaire qui releva discrètement le coin de ses lèvres avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Ce truc c'est une Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. »

Naruto releva un regard mitigé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

« Et c'est, euh… enfin… rapide ?

-C'est sûrement une des voitures actuelles les plus rapides. » Fit la voix altière de Neji.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne pensa même pas à sursauter, absorbé par la voiture qu'il fixait d'un air tout sauf rassuré. Pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'ils le raccompagnent déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais à cet instant, il avait vaguement envie de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Si la vitesse te gêne je n'appuierai pas sur l'accélérateur. » Soupira Sasuke en disparaissant dans la superbe voiture gris métallisé.

Ses deux comparses toujours postés derrière Naruto, dépassèrent celui-ci et prirent place à l'arrière. L'Uzumaki, malgré la peur croissante qui lui tordait les entrailles, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la démarche leste et souple des deux garçons.

Il déglutit, poussa un soupir et après une dernière prière à tous les dieux susceptibles de le faire sortir vivant de cette voiture qu'il détestait déjà, se dirigea comme un condamné à l'échafaud vers l'auto pour s'assoir aux côtés de Sasuke.

La clef tourna et Naruto, habitué au tapage sourd que faisait le moteur de sa vieille Ford, fut surpris de n'entendre qu'un ronronnement discret qui aurait presque pu être apaisant s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans cet engin de la mort qui pouvait aisément dépasser les 300 km/h.

Encore une fois, il adressa une prière muette à toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait et enfin, la voiture démarra, s'engageant sur une pente rocailleuse avec la même aisance que si elle s'était trouvée sur une route plate.

* * *

><p>Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, ou plutôt, pensé.<p>

La descente de cette pente n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la course que la voiture menait sur une route plate et praticable.

Serrant Akamaru contre lui jusqu'à risquer de l'étouffer, Naruto n'avait définitivement plus de souffle et même son cœur paraissait vouloir sortir de la voiture à tout prix, en commençant pour cela par sortir de sa poitrine.

L'Uzumaki était à peu près sûr que Sasuke tentait à cet instant de dépasser le mur du son et s'il avait pu faire un geste, il lui aurait certainement déjà sauté à la gorge pour le secouer comme un prunier en lui rappelant à grands renforts de hurlements qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'appuierait pas sur l'accélérateur.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Intervint soudain le fou du volant.

Naruto peina à déglutir et se força à desserrer les dents sans parvenir à quitter la route qui défilait dangereusement vite des yeux.

« J'ai pas l'air d'aller ? » Grinça-t-il.

Il manqua le haussement de sourcils de son conducteur mais sentit enfin ses neurones reprendre à peu près une place normale dans sa tête lorsque la voiture ralentit enfin.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas aller trop vite. » Fit calmement l'Uchiwa sans pourtant paraître le moins désolé du monde.

Naruto tourna un regard noir et courroucé vers lui.

« Trop vite ? On aurait pu dépasser un train à l'allure où on allait ! » S'exclama le serveur.

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand il aperçut le rictus moqueur de l'Uchiwa qui ne le regardait plus, fixant la route sans plus se préoccuper de ses protestations. Naruto fronça ses sourcils et reporta à son tour son regard sur le paysage qui défilait plus lentement à sa fenêtre.

« Est-ce que tu as un frère ? »

Surpris, l'Uzumaki regarda Sasuke, un sourcil levé sans remarquer le tutoiement qu'avait adopté son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était redevenu parfaitement impassible, le regard peut-être légèrement plus dur néanmoins.

« Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

-Pour que tu me répondes. »

Naruto soupira.

« Non. Je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. » Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme, presque mélancolique alors qu'il tournait un regard terne vers la vitre.

Il ne vit pas Sasuke lui lancer un regard en coin surpris, les sourcils froncés.

« Et vous ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Vous avez un frère ? »

Cette fois il ne rêvait pas. Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'était fait dur et les traits de son visage s'étaient imperceptiblement crispés. Il vit avec une part d'inquiétude les mains du conducteur se serrer autour du volant.

Il sentait derrière lui les regards fixes et prudents des deux autres passagers silencieux depuis le début du voyage. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sur lui qu'ils pesaient mais sur les épaules de leur compagnon.

Sasuke inspira silencieusement et ses mains se relâchèrent un peu alors que son visage redevenait aussi froid que possible.

« J'ai effectivement un frère. » Répondit-il d'un ton placide, comme si ces quelques dernières secondes n'avaient jamais existées.

Pour Naruto en revanche, ces secondes qui lui avaient parues aussi longues que des heures avaient bel et bien existaient et il sentait son cœur repartir douloureusement, comme s'il s'était arrêté net durant plusieurs minutes.

Il ravala difficilement sa salive alors que son esprit marchait à toute allure à la recherche d'un autre sujet. N'importe lequel pourvu qu'il ne dissipe cette ambiance qui commençait à peser lourd sur sa tête.

A ses côtés les arbres défilaient rapidement et il remarqua qu'ils étaient redevenus verts depuis un certain moment déjà. Ce détail lui fit cligner brusquement les yeux.

« D'où est-ce que vous venez ? » Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et il se prit à rougir violemment en s'apercevant du ton plutôt abrupte de sa question.

« Euh... je veux dire… enfin, quand je vous ai vu en haut… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures qui représentaient à cet instant le sujet d 'étude le plus passionnant que cette Terre ait jamais porté.

-On prenait l'air. » Lâcha simplement Sasuke.

Prendre l'air ? Nan mais il se fichait de lui ? Qui aurait l'idée aussi saugrenue d'aller prendre l'air aussi près de…

« Vous êtes des élèves du pensionnat ? »

Les trois garçons eurent tous le même petit sourire en coin, amusé par la réaction soudaine du jeune serveur.

« Ca t'étonne ? »

Quoi ? Ca avait l'air de l'étonner ?

« A votre avis ? »

L'Uchiwa ne parut pas vexé du ton qu'avait employé son passager.

« J'y crois pas… Je suis dans la voiture des élèves de la Lune Rouge. » Murmura Naruto en se laissant aller sur son dossier, clairement abasourdi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a de si incroyable ?

-Eh ben… Ça va sûrement vous paraître idiot mais par ici, la Lune Rouge c'est un peu une sorte de… enfin… une sorte d'endroit inaccessible pour le commun des mortels. »

Naruto qui s'attendait déjà à une moquerie bien sentie, eut la surprise de voir le visage de son vis-à-vis perdre toute trace d'amusement, même léger, et redevenir froid. Glacial même.

« Ça n'a rien d'idiot. »

L'Uzumaki fronça les sourcils, passant inconsciemment une main apaisante sur le pelage doux d'Akamaru qui s'était roulée en boule près de lui et dormait d'un œil, le sens aux aguets.

Ces types étaient décidément vraiment étranges.

* * *

><p>Passablement irrité, Kiba était occupé à enfoncer les clés de la grille fermant le café désormais vide, dans la serrure quand un poids étrange bondit sur son épaule.<p>

« Akamaru ? » S'étonna-t-il en attrapant la petite chatte entre ses bras.

-Kiba !

-Naruto ? On peut savoir où t'étais passé ? Ça fait trois heures que t'es parti et on a dû s'occuper de tout le café tous seuls avec Ino ! Et qu'est-ce qu'Akamaru fait ici ? »

Penaud, Naruto le regarda d'un air fautif et désolé, cherchant à l'attendrir un minimum avant de prendre l'initiative de parler et de lui raconter sa petite… promenade avec Akamaru. Oui vraiment, il fallait préparer le terrain.

« Alors ? Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! »

Ah oui, il avait oublié ce léger détail. Kiba ne se laissait jamais attendrir.

Il poussa un soupir à mi-chemin avec une plainte désespérée.

Ce type n'avait pas de cœur.

« Écoute, je suis vraiment, oui vraiment désolé mais c'est une très longue histoire et-

-Excusez-moi ? »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui s'approchait de Kiba d'un air calme. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas dans quoi il se jetait et il allait vite le regretter.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de l'Inuzuka, la petit chatte qui s'était nichée au creux des bras rassurants de son maître feula et bondit sur le sol pour pénétrer rapidement dans le café dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

Kiba fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'enfuir sous une table et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Naruto, il ne tomba pas sur le petit blond mais sur un grand brun qui le fixait de son regard indéchiffrable. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiants.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa. Enchanté. » Fit le jeune homme d'une voix suave et envoutante en attrapant délicatement une des fines mains de l'Inuzuka pour la mener à ses lèvres avec toute la galanterie possible.

Néanmoins, s'il entendit distinctement la mâchoire de Naruto s'écraser sur le sol, il ne vit aucune subjugation ni aucune rougeur sur le visage de l'Inuzuka qui se contentait de le regarder avec toujours cette même irconspection.

Pas démonté pour si peu, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Veuillez excuser son retard, c'est entièrement de ma faute et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. »

L'Inuzuka ne répondit pas, le regardant d'un air étrange sans pour autant paraître le moins sensible du monde au charme ténébreux de l'Uchiwa. Il quitta sa contemplation en secouant la tête, s'accorda un soupir et retira sa main que tenait toujours celle de Sasuke.

« Je sens que tout ça va me donner une migraine d'enfer… » Marmonna-t-il mais alors que les yeux de Naruto s'illuminaient déjà à la perspective d'échapper aux explications, le regard noir de Kiba brisa tous ses beaux espoirs lorsqu'il le fixa par-dessus son épaule, l'air de dire très clairement : ''Toi mon coco, tu vas y passer''.

L'Inuzuka rouvrit la porte du café et invita les trois autres à le suivre sans se retourner.

Naruto soupira.

Non vraiment, on lui en voulait aujourd'hui…

* * *

><p>« Pardon ? La Lune Rouge ? » S'exclama Kiba, assis à une des tables du café désert. « Nan mais tu peux me dire ce que tu fichais là-bas ? »<p>

Naruto se ratatina sur sa chaise, tentant vainement d'imiter le papier-peint sans succès.

« En réalité, nous descendions en voiture quand un des pneus s'est dégonflé. » Intervint calmement Sasuke, impassible. « Je suis descendu et j'ai croisé Naruto avec votre chat. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et il s'est échappé. Nous avons donc dû partir à sa recherche. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est entièrement de ma faute et je tiens encore à m'excuser. » Conclut l'Uchiwa en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'Inuzuka pour le fixer intensément.

Néanmoins, aucune rougeur ni aucun embarras ne vint troubler le doux visage du serveur qui soutenait sans peine son regard perçant, clairement septique face à son récit. Pour le coup, Sasuke haussa les sourcils, surpris. Visiblement, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste ainsi et bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué sous la torture, quelle qu'elle soit, Naruto pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, l'Uchiwa était tout bonnement magnifique et il hésitait entre s'inquiéter de l'insensibilité de son meilleur ami et lui tirer son chapeau.

Il soupira en se rappelant de sa propre réaction quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois les trois garçons. C'était pathétique.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et releva un regard discret vers les deux autres jeunes hommes encore et toujours silencieux. Néanmoins, ce qui le fit tiquer furent les regards étranges des deux jeunes bruns qui ne quittaient plus son ami. C'était assez discret pour ne pas être embarrassant pour Kiba – l'aurait-il seulement été ? – mais leur attention ne déviait pas, entièrement absorbée par l'Inuzuka.

Néanmoins, ils ne le regardaient pas de la même façon, remarqua l'Uzumaki. Celui de Shikamaru – s'il se rappelait bien – restait insondable et indéfinissable. Dans celui de Neji, cette petite lueur de fierté s'était transformée en véritable orgueil et il ne semblait pas apprécier du tout l'indifférence de Kiba face à leur charme qui devait en temps normal être dévastateur, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir. Pourtant, derrière cette irritation, l'Uzumaki discerna encore autre chose. Une sorte de fascination étrange.

Il fallait avouer que Kiba était tout sauf un laideron. Malgré son caractère irascible, son physique se dessinait tout en douceur. Des traits fins de son visage et peut-être même légèrement féminins au niveau des yeux en amandes, en passant par les courbes délicates de ses formes, à ses expressions et ses mimiques souvent adorables – lorsqu'on n'était pas la cible de son mécontentement –, Kiba avait vraiment tout pour plaire.

Puis, malgré les apparences qu'il se donnait pour conserver son ego si précieux, il avait hérité d'une grande sensibilité. A tel point d'ailleurs que Naruto s'était souvent demandé s'il n'avait pas une certaine empathie pour réussir à cerner si bien les gens et leurs sentiments.

« Naruto, tu m'écoutes, oui ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, il sursauta et tourna son regard vers Kiba qui l'observait d'un œil irrité.

« Quoi ? »

Kiba soupira.

« Rien ! Laisse tomber… »

L'Inuzuka se releva et marcha jusqu'au comptoir au pied duquel s'était réfugiée Akamaru. Il la prit dans ses bras et se retourna vers l'horloge qui indiquait près de 21 h 30.

« Bon, même si je ne crois pas une seconde en ton absolue innocence dans toute cette histoire, Naruto, » Commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers son ami qui baissa piteusement la tête. « …je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit alors ça ira comme ça. Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, » Menaça-t-il en pointant la tête blonde d'un doigt accusateur. « … tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement. Et je tiens à te prévenir que tu vas devoir t'expliquer auprès d'Ino. »

L'Uzumaki, à l'entente de ce nom, tressaillit alors que son visage se décomposait. Il déglutit péniblement et poussa une plainte de désespoir, laissant sa tête retomber sur la table.

Il avait oublié ce léger détail. Il avait survécu à Kiba mais là c'était sûr, il allait mourir.

« Eh Naruto. »

Il releva la tête vers le second serveur qui avait croisé les bras et le toisait de ses yeux perçants.

« Oui ? » Tenta-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Où est la voiture ?

-La voi- Oh merde ! J'l'ai oubliée devant chez toi ! »

Le sourcil gauche du jeune Inuzuka fut pris d'un tic nerveux qui donna subitement envie à l'Uzumaki de prendre ses jambes à son cou tandis que la sueur perlait déjà sur son épine dorsale.

« A- Ah ah ah ! Écoute, je suis désolé mais… O- on va pas en faire toute une histoire hein ? Ça nous fera marcher un peu ! » Fit-il d'une voix chevrotante en tentant vainement de calmer ses tremblements.

-Naruto, tu-

-On peut vous raccompagner. »

Kiba tourna son regard vers les trois bruns, surpris. Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui venait de parler mais un grand jeune homme à la queue de cheval ébouriffée qui le fixait étrangement. Il fronça les sourcils, septique.

« C'est vrai ? » S'enthousiasma Naruto, les yeux brillant déjà de gratitude.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Oh allez, Kiba ! » S'exclama l'Uzumaki, implorant, en se tournant vers son meilleur ami toujours très méfiant.

Les yeux de ce dernier croisèrent ceux de Naruto alors qu'il trépignait comme un petit garçon face à un magasin de jouets. L'Inuzuka avait vaguement l'impression de jouer le rôle de la mère mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée un peu trop mièvre de son esprit en soupirant, irrité.

« Merci ! » Comme plus tôt, Naruto le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et sortit à la hâte.

Derrière lui, Sasuke avait haussé un sourcil amusé et surpris face à cet échange et secouait maintenant la tête en prenant la porte à son tour. Toujours dans le café, Kiba récupéra l'animal qui couvait toujours les trois garçons d'un regard hostile, et se tourna vers la grande vitre pour observer Naruto qui semblait discuter d'un point particulièrement important avec l'Uchiwa, ajoutant à son discours de grands gestes.

Sentant un regard peser sur sa nuque, l'Inuzuka tourna le sien vers Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, pas impressionné pour deux sous par la silhouette du jeune homme qui devait le dépasser d'une bonne tête, tout comme ses comparses d'ailleurs.

Shikamaru l'observa encore une brève seconde et lâcha un simple ''rien'' avant d'ouvrir la porte à l'Inuzuka pour l'inviter poliment à sortir. Kiba plissa les yeux mais sortit en le remerciant du bout des lèvres pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui monologuait seul sur les fous du volants, la vitesse beaucoup trop dangereuse et les risques inconsidérés.

A quelques pas, toujours un peu en retrait, Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner et haussa les sourcils en tournant la tête vers son troisième compagnon qui le regardait avec une sorte de mépris et de colère muette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

-Ce qui me prend ?

-C'est quoi ce numéro ? »

Le Nara soupira, déjà fatigué par la suite des évènements.

« Quel numéro ? » Continua-t-il patiemment.

-Avec ce gosse. »

Cette fois, Shikamaru haussa un sourcil surpris. Un sourire légèrement méprisant releva le coin de ses lèvres.

« Et c'est toi qui parles ? Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière dont tu le fixais aussi ? »

Neji renifla avec dédain.

« Je ne le fixais pas.

-Bien sûr. » Ricana Shikamaru. « Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. Vraiment Hyūga, ta mauvaise fois m'étonnera toujours. »

Puis sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de rétorquer quoique ce soit, le Nara, plongea ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna vers la voiture sous les yeux rutilants de Neji qui bouillonnait, les dents serrées.

Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et rejoignit à son tour la voiture.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! ^^<p>

Alors, pour les points un peu étranges dans ce premier chapitre :

**Akamaru est une chatte, t'as fumé quoi ?**

Tout simplement parce que je trouve que Kiba se rapproche plus du chat que du chien. Beaucoup vont trouver ça complètement stupide et je peux les comprendre (mais c'est mon opinion, na !). Donc, pour vous expliquer ça rapidement, je vais vous donner quelques exemples simples :

- pour commencer, ses yeux. Les yeux en fentes, je trouve ça plus félin que canin, personnellement.

- En plus (et là ça se complique), la fourrure sur son manteau, vous savez le truc marron et horrible qu'il a autour de la tête quand il met sa capuche, ça me fait penser à une crinière de lion et qui dit lion dit félin et qui dit félin dit chat. Logique.

- Pour finir, la fameuse scène de Kiba et de sa brique de lait…

**Ensuite, c'est vraiment un SasuNaru ton truc ?**

Oui ! Pour la scène avec Kiba, ça ne veut rien dire, mon mamour ne finira pas avec notre cher Uchiwa (pas dans cette histoire en tout cas… ahem…).

Cette scène visait juste à montrer la différence entre Kiba et Naruto et leurs réactions face à nos beaux bruns ténébreux, rien de plus ^.^

Sinon, je suppose qu'il y a encore quelques questions que vous vous posez mais celles-ci, vous les découvrirez dans la suite de l'histoire )

Sur ce…

Bye,

Super-Courgette.

**PS :** Je poste les quatre premiers chapitres en même temps, afin de passer directement au cinquième à la prochaine publication !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Adrénaline  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> « Dis-moi au revoir… Parce que nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir… »  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je les aurais un jour, je les aurai ! N'empêche que pour le moment, 'y a rien à moi. Même pas le résumé : ce sont les paroles de ''_Dance with the Devil_'' de _Breaking Benjamin_  
><strong>Sur quelle musique ?<strong> Sur _74' 75'_ de _The Connells_ et toujours _Leave out all the Rest_ de _Linkin Park_**  
>Note :<strong> Voilà, deuxième chapitre qui vient à la suite et qui sera lui aussi suivi immédiatement du chapitre 3 et 4 ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

_**Irritation**_

Il était perplexe.

Est-ce que se faire proprement tuer, exterminer, voire totalement éradiquer de la surface de la Terre par sa collègue – toute meilleure amie soit-elle – valait vraiment le coup de se lever ?

Naruto poussa un borborygme inintelligible et remonta brusquement les couvertures sur son visage en grimaçant. Néanmoins, insensible à sa douleur, le réveil continuait cruellement de sonner. Aventurant courageusement un bras en dehors de l'agréable cocon de chaleur qu'était son lit, l'Uzumaki chercha à tâtons l'engin indésirable et appuya sur le bouton en bougonnant.

Bientôt, le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce alors que la forme cachée sous les draps redevenait immobile.

Une minute passa, puis une seconde avant que les draps orange ne volent, dévoilant un Naruto ébouriffé qui se redressait péniblement sur son séant. Il soupira en se grattant la nuque, balayant sa chambre de son regard voilé et fut vaguement tenté de se recoucher.

Il se rappela néanmoins qu'on était Vendredi et s'il ratait encore une fois les cours, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et pour une fois, Kiba n'était pas en cause. L'Inuzuka se contenterait de ne rien lui dire jusqu'à son prochain examen où à coup sûr, il décrocherait la pire note de sa classe, voire de son lycée, et où son meilleur ami lui lâcherait alors un ''je t'avais prévenu'' horripilant avec, lui, un joli A+, – mérité, certes, mais horripilant tout de même.

Non, ce n'était pas de lui dont il craignait les foudres mais de la vieille mégère à la poitrine aussi forte que sa poigne qui lui servait de proviseur. Cette fausse blonde cinquantenaire était aigrie et jalouse comme un pou depuis que le concierge – un vieux pervers auteur à ses heures perdues – l'avait larguée pour l'infirmier, un homme assez particulier et même franchement terrifiant qui avait de quoi traumatiser un buffle enragé d'un seul de ses regards de serpent.

Oui, c'était cette femme là qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout.

Il soupira et instinctivement, son regard se porta vers le cadre qui trônait fièrement au centre du mur à côté de son lit. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

Trois silhouettes se dessinaient sur une vieille photo ternie par les années. Il se voyait au centre dévoiler un sourire plein de trous et à sa gauche, un grand homme aussi blond que lui souriait avec le même entrain, une de ses grandes mains dorées posée sur son épaule. Enfin, à sa droite, un visage magnifique offrait un doux sourire à l'objectif, creusant les joues blanches de légères fossettes alors que de fines mèches de cheveux blonds incroyablement pâles, presque translucides, suivaient harmonieusement l'arrondie parfait du visage de sa mère jusqu'aux frêles épaules que sa robe légère en coton bleu ciel ne couvrait pas.

Une photo de famille. Il y en avait plein la maison en fait mais c'était celle-là qu'il préférait entre toutes. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans quand la photo avait été prise mais il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

L'Uzumaki sentit soudain un pincement familier lui tirailler le cœur. Ils étaient trois sur la photo. Ils auraient dû être quatre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que ses grands yeux bleus se voilaient de mélancolie.

Il se secoua en se sermonnant.

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il l'avait promis à sa mère et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Il soupira et son regard vogua encore un instant sur le sol de sa chambre. Chambre qui depuis presque deux ans déjà parvenait à garder une certaine forme grâce à un petit miracle du nom d'Ino.

Ce nom le fit sursauter et il tourna brusquement la tête vers son réveil.

7h15.

« Eh merde ! »

* * *

><p>Un croissant coincé dans la bouche, peinant à fermer la fermeture de son sac alors que ses lacés défaits menaçaient dangereusement de lui valoir un voyage expresse pour une petite embrassade avec le bitume, Naruto ouvrit sa porte à la volée et se précipita vers sa vieille voiture en poussant quelques jurons étouffés.<p>

Il balança son sac sur le siège du passager et se plaça en trombe à celle du conducteur. Il eut une vague pensée pour la belle voiture grise et _silencieuse _quand son moteur, comme chaque matin, démarra dans un vacarme assourdissant.

* * *

><p>Les arbres défilaient calmement à sa droite. Il avait beau être en retard, hors de question qu'il passe la quatrième.<p>

Laissant son dos reposer plus confortablement contre le dossier, Naruto soupira, se régalant des notes tranquilles de '_' __74' 75'_'' de _The Connells_ qui passait actuellement en bruit de fond dans le véhicule, se mêlant au bourdonnement continu du pot d'échappement que l'Uzumaki avait occulté par habitude.

Ses lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, s'entrouvrant pour mimer les quelques rares paroles qu'il connaissait. Son regard un peu absent se porta sur quelques fougères qui poussaient à un virage. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et s'accorda un petit sourire entre contrariété et désabusement en revoyant une certaine boule de poils disparaitre dans les fourrés.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il se mit à retracer les évènements de la journée passée. La fuite d'Akamaru, la rencontre avec Neji, Shikamaru et Sasuke, leurs attitudes étranges et cette maudite excursion en voiture qui le fit grimacer.

Il repensa aussi à la façon dont l'Uchiwa l'avait aidé face à Kiba (bien qu'il se doutait que ça n'ait pas servi à grand-chose), des regards étranges de Shikamaru et Neji sur l'Inuzuka, de leur retour jusqu'à la maison de son meilleur ami où ils s'étaient quittés, Sasuke, Neji et Shikamaru continuant leur chemin dans la voiture grise qui avait disparu comme un fantôme dans la pénombre de la nuit alors que lui-même avait dû se faire maudire et insulter un nombre incalculable de fois sur le chemin du retour dans sa vieille Ford aussi discrète qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il soupira, saisi d'un imperceptible sentiment de regret.

Il n'avait rien des trois garçons. Pas un numéro de téléphone, ni une adresse. Enfin si, une adresse, il en avait une mais il n'allait pas s'aventurer dans la Lune Rouge pour revoir des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas depuis un jour, quelques heures tout au plus.

C'était tout de même dommage.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le perron, Kiba gribouillait distraitement sur un cahier posé sur ses genoux, les traits détendus. Du moins, c'est ainsi que Naruto le trouva quand il s'arrêta face à la maison de son ami.<p>

Il le vit relever la tête et ranger tranquillement son cahier dans son sac avant de le hisser sur une de ses épaules pour rejoindre l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci se pencha pour lui ouvrir la porte et Kiba se glissa sur la banquette dans un vague ''salut''.

« Désolé pour le retard. » Fit Naruto dans un petit rire gêné en se grattant machinalement la tête.

Kiba haussa un sourcil et tourna son regard vers lui.

« Franchement Naruto, avec tous les retards que je me coltine par ta faute, un de plus ou un de moins, ça changera pas grand-chose. »

L'Uzumaki eut une drôle de mimique, à mi-chemin entre la grimace et le sourire gêné qui était resté placardé sur son visage.

Il fallait avouer que l'année commençait à peine et qu'ils devaient déjà en être à leur vingtième retard.

Il se racla la gorge et remit le contact, rallumant par la même la radio. Les premières notes volèrent dans l'automobile et Kiba ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur son poing alors que son coude s'appuyait sur le bord de la fenêtre. Pour sa part, Naruto avait totalement oublié sa pseudo-mélancolie et souriait en remettant le contact.

* * *

><p>« Uzumaki Naruto. J'espère bien pour toi que tu as une bonne raison à me fournir pour ton absence d'hier. »<p>

La voix torve résonna dans les couloirs vides comme un terrible gong et Naruto sentit tous ses muscles se tendre et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

« C'est pas vrai… Elle nous attendait ou quoi ? » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Kiba risqua un regard derrière lui, vers la haute silhouette de la principale qui avait croisé les bras sous son opulente poitrine et tapait sévèrement du pied, les yeux plissés et les sourcils clairement froncés alors que ses narines étaient prises d'un imperceptible tic nerveux.

Il se retourna et lâcha en s'éloignant :

« Non. C'est toi qu'elle attendait. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il disparut au détour d'un couloir sous les yeux éberlués de Naruto.

« Faux frère… » Grommela celui-ci avant de faire volte-face pour affronter son cruel destin.

Cruel destin qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter et qui risquait de devenir plus cruel encore s'il ne trouvait pas une excuse valable et rapidement.

En désespoir de cause, il offrit un magnifique sourire à sa vis-à-vis.

« Obaa-chan, comment ça va ? »

Une veine familière saillit à la tempe de la principale et Naruto pensa vaguement à s'enfuir mais déjà, une poigne le saisissait par le col pour le traîner jusqu'à une porte où trois mots brillaient sur une petite plaque dorée.

_« Bureau du Proviseur. »_

Bienvenue en Enfer.

* * *

><p>Dans les longs couloirs vides du lycée, la porte s'ouvrit en silence alors que derrière, Naruto avançait à pas de velours, rasant les murs et retenant sa respiration pour ne surtout SURTOUT pas se faire prendre.<p>

Il se mordit la lèvre, grimaça et lança un dernier coup d'œil discret à la silhouette de Tsunade qui continuait de monologuer, les mains croisées dans son dos alors qu'elle faisait face à sa fenêtre. Il se glissa dehors comme un courant d'air et avec le même soin, referma le plus discrètement possible la porte du bureau.

Il tendit l'oreille une seconde mais les paroles étouffées continuaient de voler dans l'air et il s'autorisa enfin à respirer, poussant un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le battant.

Enfin, il était sorti…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Naruto manqua de faire un bon phénoménal tandis qu'il sentait très clairement son cœur lui remonter jusqu'à la gorge avant de se faire la mal loin dans ses chaussettes. Les yeux exorbités, il se tourna vers un Kiba qui le regardait s'agiter, un sourcil levé et un poing sur la hanche. Il lui lança un regard noir en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Je sauve ma peau. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil.

« En gros, tu viens de te barrer du bureau du proviseur qui était justement entrain de te remonter les bretelles et t'espères t'en sortir comme ça ?

-C'est si je reste là-dedans que je vais pas m'en sortir !

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Après tout, d'ici la prochaine fois qu'elle te croisera, elle aura sûrement déjà oublié, hein. Et puis au pire, tu lui feras un de tes magnifiques sourires pour qu'elle passe l'éponge et renonce à faire de ta vie un enfer en commençant par te coller jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Naruto était devenu dangereusement blanc au fil du discours de son meilleur ami et le regardait maintenant avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas penser à tout et il avait légèrement négligé cette possibilité. Il peina à déglutir et c'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs. Il y eut le raffut habituel des classes alentours dans lesquelles les professeurs peinaient à finir les derniers mots de leur cours tandis que les élèves s'arrangeaient pour battre leur record de rapidité dans le rangement des affaires puis…

« UZUMAKI ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas qui fit fuir tous les élèves aux environs alors que la proviseur, les yeux rutilants et plus menaçante que jamais se dressait tel le porteur du jugement dernier devant un Kiba qui retint difficilement un sursaut.

Derrière la porte, ayant manqué de mourir encastré, Naruto sentait son cœur repartir à toute allure alors qu'il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

_Gloups…_

« Inuzuka, » Commença la voix doucereuse. « Je suppose que tu aimes ta vie. Du moins assez pour me dire où se trouve Uzumaki, non ? »

Toujours caché, Naruto comptait les dernières secondes qui le séparaient d'une mort certaine et Ô combien douloureuse. Personne ne résistait à une Tsunade en colère.

« J'étais justement venu l'attendre. Il n'est pas avec vous ? »

L'Uzumaki écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et les posa sur le visage coulant d'innocence de son comparse qui observait sa proviseur avec un étonnement sincère. Bien trop sincère pour être vrai d'ailleurs.

Tsunade plissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches. Elle se pencha vers Kiba. Ce dernier affichait toujours son air le plus innocent et Naruto hésita entre lui demander des cours ou lui offrir une médaille.

Les prunelles noisette de la cinquantenaire plongèrent dans celles de l'Inuzuka, comme pour le sonder et lui montrer à travers ce regard toutes les idées de tortures affreuses et inimaginables qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle dut se résoudre à se redresser le plus dignement possible face à l'expression candide du plus jeune.

« Non, il n'est pas avec moi… » Gronda-t-elle. « Mais si tu le vois, tu lui diras qu'il a intérêt à ce que je ne lui tombe pas dessus d'ici au moins la fin de l'année, voire de sa scolarité, s'il ne veut pas finir sa vie à récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dents. » Termina-t-elle en balayant discrètement les alentours de ses yeux clairs à la recherche d'une tignasse blonde qui, elle en était certaine, ne devait pas se trouver loin.

Elle fit finalement volte-face et la porte se referma à nouveau dans un claquement sourd, dévoilant un Naruto livide qui se laissa pathétiquement glisser au sol sous les yeux désabusés de Kiba. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Tu l'as entendue ? Allez, viens avant qu'elle te trouve et fasse de toi son larbin attitré. » Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie du couloir, une main accrochée à la lanière de son sac hissée sur son épaule alors qu'il plongeait l'autre dans la poche de son jean noir et élimé.

L'Uzumaki soupira et se releva à la hâte pour rejoindre son ami au trot sous les yeux faussement réprobateurs de la directrice qui se tenait à l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau.

Elle secoua ses longues mèches blondes en souriant discrètement et retourna dans son bureau.

« Sale gosse… »

* * *

><p>« Mince…<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Kiba ne répondit pas, continuant de fouiller son sac avant d'abandonner en soupirant.

« Je crois que j'ai oublié mes écouteurs.

-Ah. Bof, c'est pas grave, on peut toujours aller les chercher pendant la pause déj' avant d'aller au café.

-Toi, tu cherches surtout à éviter ton face à face avec Ino, ouais. » Ricana l'Inuzuka. « De toutes façons, ils sont pas chez moi.

-Mais tu viens de dire que tu les avais oubliés.

-Je sais. Je voulais dire que je les ai oubliés dans la voiture des types d'hier.

-Effectivement, c'est un problème. »

L'Inuzuka soupira et passa une main dans les courtes mèches caramel qui ondulaient légèrement autour de son visage.

« Bon, je passerai en ville avant de rentrer ce soir. » Grimaça-t-il. « Mince, je sens que ça va encore me coûter une fortune… »

Son comparse lui fit une moue compatissante et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, c'est bon, je prendrai le bus. De toutes façons je devais passer par la librairie aussi, j'irai avec Ino.

-Comme tu veux, vieux. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent sur le parking de leur lycée où les voitures, les scooters et les vélos s'accumulaient.

Prenant la place du conducteur de leur véhicule, Kiba introduisit les clefs dans la portière alors qu'en face, croisant ses bras sur le toit de la voiture pour y poser son menton, Naruto se mettait à le fixer pensivement.

« Tu les as trouvé comment ?

-Qui ça ?

-A ton avis ? »

L'Inuzuka haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Bizarres. »

Naruto eut une moue amusée.

« C'est clair que dans le genre, ils étaient vraiment spéciaux… » Approuva-t-il en se glissant sur la banquette. « En tous cas, Akamaru les aimait vraiment pas. »

Son comparse prit place à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils, observant la route devant lui d'un air soucieux.

« C'est vrai. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, je l'avais jamais vue réagir comme ça devant quelqu'un.

-Tu crois qu'elle a senti quelque chose d'étrange chez eux ? »

L'Inuzuka lança un regard surpris à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben, je sais pas. Peut-être qu'en fait ce sont des êtres paranormaux qui sont venus envahir la Terre et qui ont construit leur base à la Lune Rouge ! T'imagines ? Des extraterrestres ! »

Kiba le regarda d'un air désabusé, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es taré. » Fit-il alors qu'il mettait le contact.

-Hé ! Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses, non ?

-Naruto, tu devrais freiner sur les films de science-fiction. Franchement, ils sont pas assez petits et pas assez verts pour jouer à l'invasion de Martiens. » S'amusa l'Inuzuka en quittant le parking pour s'engager dans les rues à peine plus animées que la veille, de la ville.

Leurs rires suivirent la vieille guimbarde qui disparaissait à un tournant pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir dans l'air avec le vrombissement du moteur, rendant à la rue son calme habituel.

* * *

><p>Il détestait ça. Non vraiment, il détestait ce regard accusateur, ce bleu intense qui le faisait se sentir comme le dernier des idiots et qui le faisait culpabiliser comme un gosse.<p>

Oh oui, vraiment, il détestait quand Ino le regardait comme ça. Pourtant, elle ne haussait pas le ton et ne lui faisait même pas la morale. A vrai dire, Ino ne criait que rarement mais tout le monde redoutait ses colères froides et atrocement silencieuses.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il se sentait incroyablement ridicule mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses pieds d'un air penaud et de garder le nez baissé.

« 'Suis désolé… »

Il avait dit pathétique ? Il voulait dire minable.

Un soupir lui répondit et il releva timidement la tête pour voir sa jeune amie secouer les longues mèches dorées qui auréolaient son visage de poupée.

« Naruto, il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides à te mettre au travail. »

L'Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche mais une autre voix le devança.

« Parce que tu crois encore aux miracles ? » Railla Kiba qui venait d'arriver au comptoir du café, coinçant un petit calepin noir dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Naruto le fusilla du regard alors qu'Ino roulait des yeux.

« Au fait, Ino, ça te dérange si je rentre avec toi ce soir ? J'aimerais passer à la librairie.

-Ah, je suis désolée Kiba mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Kankuro. » S'excusa la Yamanaka avec un petit air contrit.

Kiba eut une moue soucieuse mais secoua la tête.

« Mmh… Tu peux pas me passer les clefs, que j'aille y faire un tour ? C'est vraiment important.

-Bien sûr. »

Kiba allait la remercier mais fut interrompu à son tour par un claquement sourd à l'entrée du café.

« Hey les gars, les gars, les gars ! »

La tornade brune qui venait de manquer de défoncer les portes se révéla l'instant d'après être une frêle jeune fille au visage souriant flanqué de deux macarons et aux grands yeux chocolat et pétillants qui bondit sur un des tabourets du comptoir.

« Hey ! C'est ça votre nouveau moyen pour attirer la clientèle ? En tous cas, ça marche pour moi ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, un large sourire mangeant son visage aux traits encore enfantins aux lèvres.

-De quoi tu parles Tenten ? » S'étonna Ino.

Les yeux de la nouvelle venue s'illuminèrent un peu plus, brillant de malice alors qu'elle appuyait son visage sur ses deux mains, penchée en avant.

« Ben, du canon qui attend devant l'entrée ! Il est trop hot votre copain ! »

D'un même mouvement, Kiba et Naruto haussèrent un sourcil et se lancèrent un regard suggestif.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait encore été inventer ?

« Quel canon ? » Insista l'Inuzuka en fronçant les sourcils.

Tenten poussa un soupir exagérément bruyant et sans ménagement, attrapa un bras à Naruto et un à Kiba pour les traîner devant la vitrine alors que derrière, une Ino curieuse suivait le mouvement. Elle plissa les yeux et haussa ses fins sourcils blonds et à ses côtés, les deux autres serveurs retenaient une exclamation surprise.

Garée devant le petit café, une magnifique Porsche cabriolet noire reflétait les pâles rayons qui perçaient les habituels nuages gris et, appuyée sur le capot, se découpait la silhouette élancée d'un jeune homme. Naruto ne tarda pas à reconnaitre la longue chevelure ébène attachée en catogan et le sublime visage nacré aux yeux clos, encadré de mèches brillantes qui retombaient sur les écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? » Fit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous le connaissez ? » S'enthousiasma Tenten, des étoiles plein les yeux.

L'Inuzuka soupira et se redressa en passant une main un peu crispée dans ses cheveux, dégageant un instant son regard. Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais encore une fois, on le devança.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les quatre étudiants tournèrent simultanément la tête vers un jeune homme à l'embonpoint proéminent mais au visage sympathique qui les regardait d'un air étonné, deux sacs de course calés entre les bras.

« J'étais sur le point de connaitre le nom du super top canon qui se trouve juste devant ton café et qui n'attend que moi pour vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour ! » S'extasia Tenten.

Le nouvel arrivant leva un sourcil.

« Hein ?

-Laisse tomber, Chōji.

-Euh…

-Hé alors ! Comment il s'appelle ?

-Neji Hyūga, je crois.

-Ouah ! Même son nom sonne comme celui des princes dans les livres…

-Hu hu, te fais pas d'idée ma belle, il vient de la Lune Rouge.

-De la Lune Rouge ? Depuis quand vous traînez avec des élèves de la Lune Ruge, vous ?

-Euh, c'est une longue histoire.

-Espèce d'idiot…

-Hey !

-N'empêche, peut-être que si je sors, il me remarquera ? Après tout, il parait que l'amour n'a pas de limite ni de barrière !

-Vu comment il matait Kiba hier, l'amour a peut-être pas de barrière, mais le sien a quelque chose entre les jambes...

-Il te matait ? C'est vrai ? Vous seriez carrément craquants ensemble ! »

Kiba secoua la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés alors qu'il réprimait difficilement un geste de recul face au regard un peu trop gourmand de son amie.

« Hé, au fait, » Intervint Naruto, sans même tirer un regard de ses comparses qui continuait de fixer le jeune homme dehors. « …il est peut-être venu te rapporter tes écouteurs.

-Tes écouteurs ? » Répéta un Chōji, un peu perdu en tournant enfin ses yeux bruns qui semblaient bien petits sous ses grosses joues rondes.

-Ouais, il les a oubliés dans leur voiture hier.

-Leur ?

-Parce que 'y en avait d'autres des comme ça ?

-Deux autres, héhé…

-Tsk, de toute façon, ils étaient tous aussi bizarres.

-C'est vrai qu'ils étaient particuliers…

-A ce point là ?

-T'imagines même pas.

-Et vous êtes monté là-dedans ! La chaaaance !

-Pas dans celle-ci, non. » Soupira Kiba.

Naruto grimaça au souvenir de l'engin infernal qu'ils osaient appeler voiture.

A ce moment, sûrement alerté par le chahut des cinq amis aussi discrets qu'un troupeau de buffles enragés réunis devant la vitrine, les yeux de Neji s'ouvrirent et ses pupilles troublantes glissèrent sur le côté sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste. Un sursaut général ébranla les rangs de la bande de voyeurs et Tenten sentit son souffle se couper net face à ce regard alors qu'Ino paraissait tout aussi troublée et que Chōji manquait de laisser échapper ses paquets, la bouche béante avec l'élégance d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Naruto se sentit frissonner et déglutit et Kiba sembla être le seul à soutenir à peu près calmement le regard perçant et immaculé malgré un bref instant de confusion.

« Allez, vieux, va lui demander tes écouteurs, il les a sûrement. » Fit Naruto dont le rire sonnait trop étranglé pour être naturel.

Kiba se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il paraissait presque irrité et Naruto, surpris, le vit passer devant lui pour aller au comptoir sans un regard en arrière. Il l'observa encore un instant reprendre son travail et tourna finalement la tête vers le reste de la bande qui était resté fixé sur le jeune homme.

« Hey, vous avez pas fini de le reluquer ? Ça va finir par devenir gênant ! »

Ino se reprit brusquement et rougit en toussotant. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche blonde qui barrait son nez adorablement rougi et se hâta de retourner au comptoir en évitant soigneusement le regard faussement désapprobateur du serveur.

Chōji fronça les sourcils et se secoua la tête puis imita la jeune femme et se dépêcha de partir vers l'arrière boutique en marmonnant qu'il allait ranger les courses.

Seule Tenten continuait de lorgner sur Neji qui, lui, était revenu à sa position initiale, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Naruto soupira et attrapa la jeune fille pour la tirer jusqu'au comptoir où il la força à s'assoir sur un tabouret.

« T'es désespérante. »

Tenten se mit à rougir à son tour et baissa le nez vers le bol de chocolat fumant qu'Ino venait de déposer devant elle. L'Uzumaki soupira et fit volte-face.

Kiba était retourné à ses commandes mais semblait légèrement sur les nerfs. Tellement légèrement d'ailleurs que s'il ne se décidait pas à intervenir, l'Inuzuka risquait fort de faire fuir les clients par son aura vaguement meurtrière. Naruto l'intercepta lorsqu'il revint au comptoir.

« Hé, 'y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

-Non. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? » Grogna Kiba en déchirant une page de son calepin qu'il coinça près de la caisse avant de se diriger vers un nouveau plateau.

-Je sais pas mais comme t'as l'air de vouloir tuer tout le monde, je me disais que, peut-être, 'y avait quelque chose. »

L'Inuzuka soupira et consentit à s'arrêter un instant pour tourner presque malgré lui son regard vers la silhouette qui continuait d'attendre dehors. Naruto crut un instant qu'un miracle allait se produire et que Kiba lui avouerait ce qui le tracassait sans trop faire d'histoire mais tous ses beaux espoirs volèrent en poussières quand les yeux un peu perdus de l'Inuzuka se durcirent alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son plateau, visiblement fermement décidé à terminer ses commandes.

« 'Y a rien. »

Naruto soupira et le regarda contourner une table pour déposer la commande d'un couple de jeunes gens qui semblaient incapables de désolidariser leurs museaux. Au moins, ceux-là ne remarqueraient pas l'humeur noire de leur serveur.

Il l'observa un instant zigzaguer entre les tables pour récupérer quelques plateaux et prendre des commandes. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'explication de la part de son meilleur ami et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait été troublé par Neji. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Kiba détestait par-dessus out, c'était d'être pris au dépourvu, lui qui anticipait avec une facilité déconcertante chaque réaction des gens qu'il rencontrait.

Il soupira encore une fois alors que Kiba revenait vers le comptoir.

« Hé Kiba, tu devais pas aller voir pour tes écouteurs ? » Intervint soudain Tenten qui ne s'était pas encore noyée dans son bol.

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit et lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, il faillit percuter Naruto avec un plateau de café brûlant. Il soupira et fusilla son ami du regard. Celui-ci regarda le plateau qui avait bien failli lui ébouillanter le visage et lui répondit par un sourire un peu crispé.

« Bon, allez viens. » Déclara l'Uzumaki en attrapant sa commande pour la fourrer dans les mains de Tenten avant de tirer Kiba vers la porte.

-Non, non, non. »

Il fut arrêté par la poigne qui saisit cruellement son col pour le retenir en arrière, manquant ainsi de l'étouffer.

« Toi, tu restes ici et tu fais ton boulot au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. » Fit la voix impitoyable d'Ino qui lui remit le plateau entre les mains. Kiba qui, lui, voyait déjà une échappatoire en or, vit surtout tous ses espoirs fondre comme neige au soleil quand la Yamanaka planta son regard clair dans le sien. « Et toi, tu vas récupérer tes écouteurs une bonne fois pour toutes. Et tu te dépêches. »

L'Inuzuka la regarda puis soupira, résigné. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Naruto, occupé à servir de nouveaux clients avec un sourire éblouissant dans l'espoir de faire oublier le regard assassin de son collègue, se redressa et risqua un coup d'œil dehors pour voir que ce dernier se tenait déjà devant Neji, les bras refermés sur lui-même.

Quelle idée aussi de sortir en pull.

* * *

><p>« Tes écouteurs. »<p>

Le regard de Kiba se fixa sur la grande main blanche qui lui tendait lesdits écouteurs oubliés la veille.

« Merci. » Fit-il en les attrapant, veillant à bien fixer les poches ventrales du large pull anthracite de son interlocuteur pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard pénétrant. Et il fallait dire que le fait que l'autre le dépasse de près d'une tête lui facilitait la tâche.

Un brusque frisson le fit trembler quand un vent froid balaya la rue.

« Ce n'est pas très malin. »

Il fronça les sourcils et releva enfin son regard vers celui de son vis-à-vis, oubliant momentanément son trouble.

« Quoi ?

-Sortir comme ça. » Lâcha l'autre, impassible quoiqu'imperceptiblement condescendant.

Il cilla.

Nan mais il rêvait ? Pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il sortait bien avec ce qu'il voulait, non !

« Ca ne l'est pas plus de rester une heure dans les courants d'air et vous n'êtes pas plus couvert que moi. » Rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Je ne crains pas le froid.

-Et qui vous dit que je le crains ? »

Bon, d'accord, c'était stupide. Surtout qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et que ses lèvres devaient vaguement avoir viré au bleu, ces traîtresses, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'autre l'avait provoqué, et il avait répondu. Comme un idiot.

Bon sang, que ce type l'énervait !

Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Bon, je vous remercie pour les écouteurs et- » Il s'interrompit en voyant que le regard de son vis-à-vis venait de dévier.

Les pupilles blanches étaient devenues incroyablement froides et dures et un éclat agressif les rendaient incisives. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna pour suivre son regard.

Il cilla en voyant une silhouette familière entrer dans le café. A la porte de celui-ci, comme s'il avait senti les regards peser sur sa nuque, un grand brun se tourna. Son visage était carré, froid et renfrogné. Son air ténébreux lui donnait un charme magnétique et sa carrure droite et robuste avait un aspect sécurisant pour qui se serait trouvé entre ses bras.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent au-dessus de la tête de l'Inuzuka, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lorsque son regard se fit aussi acéré que celui de Neji, Kiba sentit un net frisson lui traverser l'échine et cette fois, le froid qui engourdissait les articulations de ses doigts n'y était pour rien.

Kankuro n'était pas du genre à sourire souvent, il le reconnaissait, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi… sombre. Une inquiétude étrange pinça son cœur quand les échos de ce ressentiment agressif qu'il sentait entre les deux garçons résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Il se força à se calmer et à inspirer silencieusement, comme il le faisait dans les ambiances lourdes ou débordantes de sentiments qui le touchaient toujours inexplicablement trop. Grâce à des années d'entraînement – et avec l'expansivité de Naruto, c'était intensif –, il ne mit que quelques secondes à remettre de l'ordre à ses idées. Massant distraitement sa tempe, il se retourna vers Neji qui le regardait d'un air concerné, les sourcils froncés.

« Ca ne va pas ?

-C'est rien. » Marmonna-t-il. « Vous vous connaissez ?

-Hm.

-Quoi 'Hm' ? »

Le Hyūga soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant les longues mèches corbeaux qui encadraient son visage vers l'arrière.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas vraiment finir par attraper froid à jouer les durs. » Fit-il en faisant volte-face pour contourner la Porsche jusqu'à la place du conducteur.

Kiba plissa le nez et serra les poings, sentant que son self-control n'allait pas tarder à se faire la malle et qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile hautain et orgueilleux pour lui arracher cet air imbu du visage. Il se força au calme, se contentant de le fusiller d'un regard venimeux.

« Tsk… Je vous ferais remarquer que c'est vous qui êtes resté planté comme un piquet devant le café au lieu de rentrer alors qu'il doit faire en-dessous de zéro. Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la leçon. » Siffla-t-il, acerbe.

Il eut droit au même regard que celui qu'il avait lancé à son interlocuteur. L'autre ferma les yeux et inspira, visiblement irrité de s'être laissé aller, mais Kiba remarqua avec une satisfaction un peu puérile que la ride de contrariété qui barrait son front ne disparaissait pas.

Ce dernier rouvrit des yeux plus calmes mais toujours imperceptiblement agacés.

« Tu es exaspérant.

-Je vous retourne le compliment. »

Le Hyūga l'observa un instant sans rien dire puis soupira. Il se pencha soudain vers sa voiture et réapparut avec une veste qu'il lança au visage de l'Inuzuka.

« Mets au moins ça. On annonce de la neige pour ce soir. »

Pour le coup, Kiba était étonné et se radoucit légèrement sans quitter sa moue renfrognée pour autant.

« Merci. Mais je comptais partir en bus ce soir, de toute façon.

- Tu ne partages pas une voiture avec Uzumaki ?

-Je dois passer par la librairie avant de rentrer.

-Seul ?

-Oui.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Pardon ?

-On ne t'a jamais dit que sortir le soir était dangereux ? » Hasarda le Hyūga en haussant un sourcil.

-Alors j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je suis majeur et vacciné alors je crois que je peux bien me permettre d'aller où j'en ai envie et quand j'en ai envie sans avoir besoin d'être accompagné, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. » S'énerva l'Inuzuka.

Neji eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Je te l'ai dit, on annonce de la neige et j'ai une voiture. Tu as beau être majeur et vacciné comme tu le dis, » Fit le Hyūga en lui lançant une œillade à peine convaincue qui fit rougir de colère l'Inuzuka et continua sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : « …je vois que le froid ne t'épargne pour autant. »

Les fins sourcils caramel se touchaient presque tellement ils étaient froncés et la ligne amère et blanche des lèvres mordues semblait retenir un flot assassin de mots qui auraient sans aucun doute fait rougir un charretier dans ses meilleurs jours.

Mais non. Il était hors de question qu'il s'énerve encore comme un gosse de six ans. Il n'était pas Naruto et il avait beau être du genre susceptible et facilement irritable, il n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon de ce petit prétentieux. Il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier.

Mince, ce que ce type pouvait l'énerver…

« De toute façon, vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne sortirai que tard dans la soirée, c'est à mon tour de fermer et je pense bien que vous aurez autre chose à faire d'ici là. » Fit-il en se félicitant mentalement de son ton calme et détaché.

-J'ai tout mon temps, au contraire. » Susurra voluptueusement la voix grave et assurée.

Une longue main blanche vint cueillir la sienne et comme son comparse la veille, Neji en flatta délicatement le dos d'un baiser aérien et à peine appuyé sans le quitter des yeux. Contrairement à la veille, l'Inuzuka n'y sembla pas insensible.

Non, en fait il fulminait.

Il n'était pas idiot et il avait immédiatement discerné la lueur de défi dans les prunelles obsidienne et il ne manqua pas non plus le léger sourire diabolique qui relevait les lèvres pâles.

On ne refusait pas ce genre d'invitation, c'aurait presqu'été impoli.

Kiba retint un grognement et plissa ses yeux sombres, fusillant l'autre de son regard le plus noir.

Il s'était fait avoir, songea-t-il avec irritation sans quitter l'autre du regard.

« KYAA ! »

Ce cri suraigu le fit se retourner immédiatement et il se retrouva ahuri devant le tableau d'une Tenten aux yeux incroyablement brillants – et même légèrement inquiétants – qui se trouvait présentement bâillonnée par la main dorée de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui tentait péniblement de la rappeler à l'ordre par une clé honteuse et tout ce qu'il y avait de non-conventionnel.

Néanmoins, Naruto se figea net dans une position plus que précaire lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard noir que lui lançait l'Inuzuka. Un large sourire gêné découvrit ses dents d'un blanc parfait avant qu'il ne se mette à vaciller dangereusement et finisse par tomber au sens propre du terme, Tenten dans les bras, disparaissant par la même du champ de vision de l'Inuzuka. Celui-ci soupira.

Ca devenait presque désespérant…

« AÏE ! »

Il avait dit presque ?

Derrière lui, Neji avait haussé un sourcil vaguement amusé que son air naturellement orgueilleux rendait presqu'arrogant.

« Bien, je repasserai ce soir alors. »

Kiba cilla et se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui s'engouffrait déjà dans la voiture. Le serveur le vit lui adresser un dernier signe de main et la voiture démarra.

« Tsk… »

Il regarda la Porsche s'éloigner avec suffisance.

Quand elle fut loin, il fronça les sourcils en constatant enfin à quel point il avait été puéril. Il poussa un grondement de rage et prit la direction du café d'un pas lourd.

Bon sang, que ce type pouvait l'exaspérer !

* * *

><p>Naruto, relégué au comptoir par les bons soins d'Ino dans l'espoir de rassurer les clients de plus en plus inquiets et qui menaçaient de déserter totalement et à jamais le café – et ainsi signer leur licenciement à tous –, était entrain de remplir une énième tasse de café en soupirant quand Kiba rentra dans le café, un large manteau sur les épaules, encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'il était sorti.<p>

Même Tenten se retint lui sauter dessus pour l'ensevelir de questions et cet effort lui sembla un instant surhumain pour la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient toujours inexplicablement trop.

L'Inuzuka traça tout droit, ignorant le regard étrange mais vaguement surpris d'un Kankuro assis au comptoir, ceux franchement ahuris d'une Ino qui caressait quelques seconde plus tôt le visage de son petit ami, et de Chōji comme celui de Tenten. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal car Naruto était à peu près sûr que celui qui aurait eu le malheur de croiser son regard à cet instant aurait été cruellement réduit en bouillie d'un seul coup d'œil.

« Je te hais Naruto. Toi et ta manie d'attirer tous les problèmes sur dix kilomètres à la ronde ! » Grogna-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans l'arrière boutique sous les yeux ahuris de ses collègues.

Le coupable regarda la porte close d'un air vaguement inquiet et soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

Non franchement, des fois il se disait que quitte à affronter les foudres de Tsunade ou celles d'Ino, quitte à subir les moqueries d'un Kiba railleur quand il en serait réduit à nettoyer tous les moindres recoins de tout son lycée avec un coton-tige jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir son reflet jusque sur la surface du mur et quitte à perdre le salaire de misère qui, ajouté à l'argent que ses parents partis s'exiler en Thaïlande lui envoyaient tous les mois, lui permettait de s'acheter un peu plus que des pâtes et une boîte de sauce tomate, des fois oui, il ferait mieux de rester couché…

* * *

><p>« Bon, ben à demain alors.<p>

-C'est ça. » Grogna Kiba qui s'occupait de débarrasser une table sans un regard vers un Naruto qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre, clairement mal-à-l'aise face à la mauvaise humeur persistante de son meilleur ami.

-Ecoute, Kiba, je suis désolé, je- »

Un soupir las interrompit l'Uzumaki.

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas ta faute. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi tout à l'heure. T'y es pour rien si ce type me casse les pieds. » Lâcha nerveusement le jeune serveur en offrant tout de même un petit sourire réconfortant à son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui sembla surpris un bref instant mais lui répondit rapidement par son propre sourire qui sembla s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Allez, on se voit demain.

-Yep ! »

Et un Naruto plus léger de quitter le café d'un pas enthousiaste sous les yeux amusés de Kiba. Celui-ci regarda la silhouette bondissante de l'Uzumaki sautiller jusqu'à la voiture et lui offrir un dernier grand signe de main avant de disparaitre dans la vieille Ford. Le véhicule ne tarda pas à démarrer avec sa discrétion légendaire et disparut quelques instants après dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il soupira et après avoir déposé son dernier plateau sur le comptoir, il attrapa rapidement le balai rangé dans l'arrière boutique et balaya du regard le café vide.

Il eut un énième soupire, plus bruyant et qui se répercuta dans la vaste salle déserte, et prit son courage à deux mains pour commencer sa dure labeur.

La soirée s'annonçait terriblement longue et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

* * *

><p>Il rangeait les derniers verres tout juste lavés au-dessus du comptoir quand un coup de klaxon attira son attention. Il leva la tête en haussant les sourcils pour voir Neji qui sortait tranquillement de sa voiture. Voiture qu'il distinguait d'ailleurs à peine tant sa carrosserie sombre se fondait dans la pénombre de la nuit.<p>

Il eut un soupir mais étrangement, son irritation de l'après-midi ne revint pas au grand gallot, comme il l'avait prévu. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, après tout il était plus de deux heures du matin et cela faisait également trois heures qu'il s'attelait à faire briller les tables, le sol et les vitres.

Attrapant les clefs qu'Ino lui avait pris soin de lui laisser, il les plongea dans sa poche, attrapa son sac d'une main mais quand l'autre faillit se poser sur le manteau que le Hyūga lui avait laissé quelques heures plus tard, il eut une brève hésitation. Il se secoua et la prit en grommelant, incapable de s'expliquer cette soudaine réaction.

Il lança un dernier regard à la pièce, éteignit les lumières, plongeant le café dans la noir le plus complet, et sortit. Il retint un frisson de justesse quand le froid de la nuit agressa sa peau, ferma les portes vitrées et fit volte-face vers son chauffeur qui l'attendait d'un air blasé.

« Si je t'ai passé cette veste ce n'est pas pour que tu serves de porte-manteau. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il remonta dans la Porsche, laissant un Kiba fulminant ravaler ses insultes en serrant les dents.

Et dire qu'il avait cru un instant que sa fatigue l'aiderait à rester calme.

La porte côté passager s'ouvrit près de lui.

« Monte. »

Récalcitrant, il renifla et prit place dans la voiture. Il fut agréablement surpris par la chaleur qui y régnait mais posa tout de même le manteau sur ses jambes.

« Je croyais que vous ne craigniez pas le froid. » Lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

Neji le lui rendit sans le regarder tout en démarrant la voiture.

« Je n'avais pas envie de t'entendre claquer des dents pendant tout le trajet.

-Tsk. »

Vexé, Kiba posa son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre et cala son menton sur son poing tandis que le ronronnement apaisant du moteur envahissait doucement le véhicule. Fermant un instant les yeux, vaincu par la chaleur de la voiture, le paysage qui commençait à défiler et le vrombissement calme, il ne vit pas le regard d'abord imperceptiblement surpris que Neji posa sur lui, alerté par son silence, ni le léger sourire qui suivit.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta, surpris de s'être endormi et tourna instinctivement un regard en coin vers Neji. Celui-ci, imperturbable, roulait tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur la route. Il soupira, fatigué, et passa une main distraite dans les mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux.<p>

« Alors, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ? »

Il cilla et se tourna vers son chauffeur qui arborait maintenant un petit sourire amusé. L'Inuzuka se contenta de fermer les yeux, reportant son attention sur la route qui défilait à côté de lui.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

- Il est plus de 2h du matin, c'est normal que tu sois fatigué. » Fit calmement le Hyūga d'une voix égale, retrouvant son air impassible.

Kiba lui adressa un regard mitigé. Il était étonné par ce revirement, s'attendant déjà à une réplique cinglante de la part du Hyūga qui semblait tout particulièrement affectionné de le mettre dans tous ses états. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il soupira et porta ses yeux sur la route qui défilait à toute allure devant lui, éclairée par les phares blancs. Il eut un léger sourire.

« Heureusement que Naruto n'est pas là. Il vous aurait déjà arraché les yeux pour conduire comme ça. »

Les lèvres de Neji tressaillirent, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Kiba.

« On vous a interdit de sourire autrement que de manière ironique ? »

Le Hyūga cilla et tourna son regard blanc vers Kiba qui le fixait d'un air moqueur. Il sembla comprendre que l'autre le taquinait et répondit sur le même ton :

« Et c'est toi qui me demande ça ? »

Kiba se contenta de hausser les épaules en revenant à sa pose initiale, le coude posé sur le bord de la vitre et la joue appuyée dans la paume de sa main.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence plat mais confortable.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la voiture déboucha enfin dans une des rues coincées entre quelques maisons de briques grises, Kiba se redressa.<p>

Voilà ce qu'ils appelaient la 'ville'. Ce n'était certes pas très grand mais ça l'était déjà plus que leur cité à eux et surtout, Ô joie, là-bas il y avait des _magasins_, ces choses quasiment introuvables dans leur petit bled, si ce n'était une vieille échoppe qui faisait office de boulangerie, papeterie et de brasserie à la fois. Non, vraiment ça n'avait rien à voir. Là-bas il y avait un véritable supermarché – peut-être pas très grand, mais c'était déjà ça –, un magasin de jeux vidéos – et Naruto devait certainement en être le meilleur client –, des magasins de vêtements – qui faisaient la joie des filles de son lycée –, une piscine – chauffée, mais vu l'endroit c'était préférable –, un fast-food – toujours inexplicablement bondé si on prenait en compte le nombre d'adolescent du coin, qui frôlait le néant – et même un musé – mais ça encore, ça n'intéressait pas grand monde, si ce n'était les quelques touristes centenaires qui passaient par là en été.

C'est comme ça que cette petite cité portuaire et calme qui rappelait grandement les villes de marins européennes des temps anciens, qui ne gagnerait même pas la dernière place des mégalopoles du monde mais qui cachait sous ses airs coquets quelques preuves d'une civilisation moderne, avait gagné le titre de 'ville'.

C'était là aussi que se trouvait la petite librairie que possédait le père d'Ino, juste en face d'un magasin de fleurs également tenue par la famille Yamanaka depuis plusieurs générations. C'est d'ailleurs devant elle que s'arrêta le cabriolet noir après quelques brèves indications sur la route à suivre.

Ouvrant la portière, Kiba se glissa dehors avant de se pencher vers la vitre pour saluer son 'chauffeur'.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici mais je risque d'être un peu long, vous feriez mieux de rentrer. »

Néanmoins, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de l'Inuzuka, Neji se contenta de sortir à son tour de la voiture qu'il verrouilla d'une pression sur la commande accrochée à ses clefs et balança le manteau que le jeune serveur avait laissé dans la voiture à celui-ci, comme quelques heures auparavant.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnai, non ? Et puis ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore des bus à cette heure-ci. »

Kiba soupira en se massant l'arrête de son nez qui commençait à se faire douloureuse.

« Ce que vous pouvez être borné. » Grinça-t-il.

-Je te retourne le compliment. » Rétorqua le Hyūga avec un léger sourire sarcastique, renvoyant à l'Inuzuka ses propres mots.

-Tsk… »

Irrité, l'Inuzuka fit volte-face, saisissant au passage les clefs de sa poche alors que derrière lui, Neji le suivait tranquillement.

* * *

><p>La petite librairie n'était pas très grande mais il y avait quelque chose en elle d'agréablement accueillant, à l'image même de la ville entière.<p>

Les hautes étagères en bois massif qui occupaient la majeure partie de l'espace étaient couvertes d'énormes livres, et formaient trois rayons entre lesquelles se trouvaient de grosses tables en chêne. Sur celles-ci, de vieux ouvrages empilés les uns sur les autres ou même laissés ouverts sur une page quelconque pour certains avaient été négligemment oubliés.

Enfin, face à la porte vitrée qu'une petite clochette surplombait, tintant à chaque ouverture, un vieux comptoir en acajou semblait littéralement incrusté dans le parquet grinçant, lui aussi couvert de livres mais aussi d'un énorme écran anciennement blanc digne de Jurasic Park qui ne devait plus avoir d'ordinateur que le nom et que personne n'osait utiliser ou même toucher de peur de planter tout le système d'une simple commande un peu trop 'rapide'. Seule Ino et son père avait le courage de s'approcher de cette machine infernale.

Cette ambiance un peu vieillotte, Kiba la chérissait énormément et malgré les heures qu'il pouvait passer là, il se rappelait toujours de l'odeur du cuir des couvertures et de celle du bois comme un souvenir d'enfance. Il avait vécu tellement de choses ici.

Un vague sourire vint même effleurer ses lèvres lorsqu'il alluma les quelques ampoules suspendues au plafond et dont les vieux abat-jours vert sombre semblaient, comme tout ici, aussi vieux que le monde.

« Alors, qu'es-tu venu chercher ? » Demanda Neji qui entrait derrière lui, les mains dans les poches.

-A votre avis, un plat chinois à emporter. » Grogna l'Inuzuka en se dirigeant sans hésitation vers un des rayons derrière lequel il disparut.

Neji haussa un sourcil.

« Tch… »

* * *

><p>Près de cinq minutes plus tard, Kiba revenait chargé d'un pavé dont la taille seule aurait sûrement suffit à faire fuir Naruto.<p>

« Je croyais que ça devait prendre du temps.

-Tsk, comme de toutes façons, il n'y a aucun moyen de se débarrasser de vous. » Lâcha l'Inuzuka.

Sa remarque tira un sourire crispé au Hyūga dont le coin de la lèvre tiqua, jurant avec ses sourcils sévèrement froncés.

« Ce n'est pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe, toi. »

L'Inuzuka passa dignement devant lui sans lui adresser un regard.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui n'avez pas lâché l'affaire. Assumez maintenant. »

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et tourna son regard condescendant vers Neji qui le foudroyait de ses yeux clairs.

« Dépêchez-vous, je dois fermer et je ne compte pas passer la nuit ici. »

Les mâchoires soudainement crispée de l'aîné semblèrent ravirent l'Inuzuka qui se permit même un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p>« Bon, eh bien je suppose que je suis obligé de vous dire merci maintenant.<p>

-Tu supposes bien. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la politesse.

-Tsk… »

Dans la noirceur totale de la nuit, la portière sur lesquelles les reflets de la lune se répercutaient s'ouvrit dans un bruit à peine perceptible, presqu'étouffée par le silence pesant et nocturne.

Posant un pied sur le sol, Kiba eut une hésitation et inspira avant de se retourner pour planter ses yeux plissés et coléreux dans ceux de Neji qui venait d'hausser un sourcil à peine étonné. Les mâchoires crispées de l'Inuzuka semblèrent s'ouvrirent au prix d'un effort presque surhumain et il ferma les yeux comme pour oublier à qui il s'adressait.

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-il péniblement dans un murmure presqu'inaudible qui eut au moins le mérite de faire ciller l'indifférent Hyūga pour le coup réellement surpris.

Puis sans attendre de réponse ou lui accorder un autre regard, Kiba sortit rapidement de la voiture. Une fois dehors, il se baissa près de la vitre.

« Au revoir et… merci pour les écouteurs. »

Neji se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et après l'avoir suivi des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte du petit pavillon de briques rouges, il démarra.

Kiba, la main sur la poignée, regarda le véhicule s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres puis soupira en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour manquer de se retrouver la face la première sur le sol quand une certaine boule de poils qui ronronnait comme un moteur vint se frotter à ses jambes.

Posant son sac et ses clefs à côté de la porte, au pied du vieux porte-manteau de bois il se pencha pour attraper Akamaru mais après quelques caresses, celle-ci froissa son nez aussi noir que son pelage et gronda avant de se soustraire aux caresses de son maître qui la regarda s'éloigner avec surprise.

C'est là qu'il prit conscience qu'il portait toujours la veste de Neji. Il fut tenté de se jeter par la fenêtre mais même si la maison était surélevée d'un mètre, il doutait qu'il puisse mettre fin à ses jours décidément bien cruels ainsi. Se casser un bras ou une jambe tout au plus.

Un véritable soupir de désespoir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait toute la fatigue lui retomber sur les épaules comme une chape de plomb et il passa une main lasse sur son visage, autant pour étouffer son bâillement que pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision qui se faisait de plus en plus floue.

Il lança un dernier regard vers la cuisine où avait disparu Akamaru et partit vers les escaliers qu'il monta mollement avec pour seul objectif : ses draps.

Il était vraiment épuisé.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Pour les points à éclaircir de ce chapitre :

**Non mais elle se fiche de nous ? Ils sont où Sasuke et Naruto ?**

Je sais, je sais MAIS je vous promets qu'ils seront là dans le prochain chapitre !

**C'est quoi cette histoire de parents ?**

Et non ! Les parents de Naruto ne sont pas morts ici ! Ils ne sont pas présents, mais ils sont bien vivants, vous ne rêvez pas !

**La mère de Naruto blonde, tu serais pas un peu miro sur les bords ?**

Je suis myope, c'est vrai mais le problème n'est pas là. J'ai développé une étrange mais féroce antipathie pour Kushina. Attention, je n'ai rien contre les rousses mais elle… non, je suis désolée, mais elle me tape vraiment sur le système. (Nan mais aller, ça suffit les pierres, quoi… T.T)

**Tu vas te décider à leur donner un nom à ces villes oui ?**

Non ^.^', je ne peux pas car ces villes en question n'existent que dans ma tête et je ne voulais pas en revenir aux habituels 'Konoha' ou 'Suna'. De coups ben, vous pouvez laisser libre cour à votre imagination !

Donc voilà voilà, s'il y a d'autres trucs qui restent flous, n'hésitez pas à demander, je m'arrangerai pour être plus claire ou pour rajouter une ou deux petites explications.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt !

Bye,

Super-Courgette.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Adrénaline  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> « Dis-moi au revoir… Comme si nous dansions avec le Diable ce soir… »  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> J'ai pas encore de sous, mais un jour ça viendra et je piquerai Naruto à Kishimoto. Quant au résumé, c'est toujours pas de moi (roh la honte !) vu que ce sont les paroles traduites de '_Dance with the Devil_' de _Breaking Benjamin_.  
><strong>Sur quelle musique ?<strong> _Leave out all the rest_, de _ Linkin park_ (eh oui, encore et toujours, mais que voulez-vous, ils sont faits pour moi… Même s'ils ne sont toujours pas au courant… Mais ça viendra, ça viendra !), mais aussi _My Last Breath_ d'_Evanescence_ et toujours _74, 75_ de _The Connels_

Encore une fois, bonne lecture à tous !

_**Activation**_

« Tu rigoles ?

-Oui, en fait je suis parti faire un match de tennis avec lui et comme il s'est mis à pleuvoir des grenouilles, il m'a gentiment proposé sa veste après m'avoir fait une demande en mariage particulièrement distinguée en m'offrant un bouquet d'ours en peluche que j'ai dû refuser parce qu'avec mon travail sur Mars, ça risquait d'être compliqué et pas très pratique, surtout avec la grève des navettes spatiales. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a malheureusement oublié son manteau.

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle. »

Dans un geste dénotant une maturité exemplaire, Naruto tira la langue à son meilleur ami qui haussa un sourcil avant de lui rendre la pareille d'un air suffisant qui amusa l'Uzumaki.

Quand celui-ci était venu frapper à la porte de l'Inuzuka, ce dernier avait été plus que surpris de le voir arriver non pas à l'heure – ce qui aurait déjà été de l'ordre du miracle – mais bel et bien avec dix minutes d'avance. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de paniquer en se demandant si l'autre était mourant ou si l'Apocalypse était proche, Naruto l'avait bombardé de questions sur le déroulement de sa soirée avec une lueur dans le regard qui rappelait dangereusement celle qui luisait dans les yeux de Tenten la veille, et il avait alors compris que la seule chose qui avait poussé son meilleur ami à faire du zèle ce matin-là n'était ni plus ni moins que sa curiosité légendaire.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de l'Inuzuka – pour descendre la route à pieds et aller travailler à 11 h comme tous les Samedis, budget oblige, l'essence, c'était pas gratuit, la vie était décidément bien cruelle –, Naruto ne se calmait pas, écoutant avidement chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant, de la soirée qu'avait passée son meilleur ami.

« Et donc t'as toujours sa veste.

-Tu vois bien.

-Décidément.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ! » S'amusa Naruto en lançant un clin d'œil à son comparse, ce qui lui valut un bref 'crétin' marmonné. « Et tu comptes aller à La Lune Rouge pour la lui rendre ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il viendra chercher sa veste tout seul. Au pire je la lui renverrai mais ne caresse même pas l'ombre de l'idée d'aller fouiner là-bas et efface tout de suite ce sourire débile de ton visage.

-Mais-euh ! »

Insensible aux exclamations outrées de son camarade, Kiba se replongea dans ses pensées. Naruto haussa un sourcil et alors qu'il allait passer une main devant son visage pour le ramener sur Terre, une goutte lui tomba sur le nez qu'il leva vers le haut. Le ciel jusqu'ici étonnement clément et moins gris qu'à l'accoutumé venait de s'obscurcir de lourds nuages menaçants.

« Il pleut ! »

Kiba sembla revenir à lui et tourna un regard à peine intéressé vers son meilleur ami.

« Hm ?

-Il pleut ! » Répéta Naruto.

Cette fois, l'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils et comme pour appuyer les dires de Naruto, les gouttes se démultiplièrent brusquement, constellant le béton sous leurs pieds de milliers de tâches sombres tandis que le vent glacial animait la végétation alentour.

« C'est pas vrai, et dire qu'il faisait beau ce matin… » Gémit pitoyablement l'Uzumaki, découragé.

-J'ai même pas pensé à prendre un parapluie… » Soupira Kiba.

Et pourtant, prendre un parapluie était aussi évident que s'habiller le matin avant de sortir, par ici. D'ailleurs, Naruto se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois que l'Inuzuka devait l'avoir oublié. Lui ne le prenait jamais, préférant user de la bonté de son meilleur ami – même si elle était loin d'être évidente au premier coup d'œil, voire même au deuxième, lorsqu'il s'invitait avec un large sourire sous son parapluie.

Toujours était-il qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se retrouver sous une pluie torrentielle – la spécialité du coin –, sans parapluie, sans voiture et au beau milieu de la route – soit à une demi-heure de la maison de l'Inuzuka et à une heure du café –, route qui serait sans aucun doute bientôt envahie par la brume – autre spécialité de l'endroit.

Et il n'était que onze heure.

* * *

><p>Ino lança un regard morne à l'averse qui commençait et soupira. Il y aurait moins de monde aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle en allumant les deux cafetières du comptoir. Le café était encore vide et n'ouvrirait qu'à midi mais avec la pluie, il ne commencerait à se remplir qu'une heure plus tard dans le meilleur des cas.<p>

Elle se tournait pour passer un dernier coup de chiffon sur les verres quand ses yeux cillèrent, attirés par les deux silhouettes qui arrivaient.

« Dites-moi que je rêve… »

Face à elle, Kiba et Naruto venaient d'entrer, le premier l'air encore plus irrité que d'habitude alors que le second claquait des dents et tremblait comme une feuille. Les deux étaient totalement trempés, les cheveux dégoulinants et les vêtements plaqués au corps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cet état ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement d'eux pour aider l'Uzumaki transi de froid à ôter son manteau.

-J'ai oublié mon parapluie et on était déjà à mi-chemin quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. » Lâcha Kiba en enlevant son écharpe alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique.

Ino le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte d'un air soucieux et revint vers le second serveur qui continuait de jouer des castagnettes avec ses dents. L'instant d'après, une chaude serviette éponge lui atterrissait sur la tête et il tourna un regard étonné vers Kiba qui frottait déjà la sienne avec un autre linge.

« Sèche-toi, tu vas attraper la crève.

-A mon avis c'est déjà fait. » Intervint la Yamanaka en dardant sur Kiba un regard désapprobateur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto qui, assis à une table, peinait à faire bouger ses bras frigorifiés pour se sécher les cheveux. Secouant la tête de dépit, elle attrapa les poignets de l'Uzumaki entre ses longues mains pâles et le força à rester calme pour prendre le relais et frotter la serviette d'un geste maternel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes se posaient sur la table et Naruto leva les yeux sous les pans de la serviette pour tomber sur ceux de Kiba qui portait déjà un café brûlant à ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami regardait pensivement les vitres sur lesquelles cascadait un rideau opaque d'eau. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Ino :

« Tu peux aller augmenter le chauffage, avant que Naruto ne se transforme en bonhomme de neige ? »

Kiba haussa un sourcil, posa sa tasse et obéit à sa meilleure amie en repartant vers l'arrière boutique.

« I-Il est déjà p-parti Ch-Chōji ? » Fit soudain Naruto, entre deux claquements de dents, en remarquant l'absence de son ami.

-Oui. 'Y avait plus grand-chose dans le frigo du coup il est allé chercher un truc à emporter. »

C'était comme ça tous les Samedis. Lui et Kiba arrivaient vers 11h30, Ino et Chōji étant généralement arrivés depuis une heure, et ils mangeaient ensemble avant l'ouverture du café Akimichi, café appartenant depuis près de trente ans déjà au père de Chōji, Chōza Akimichi. Et si cela faisait près de trois ans que Naruto, Ino et Kiba travaillaient là, l'endroit était devenu leur 'quartier général' depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher.

Au même titre que la bibliothèque Yamanaka, le café recelait de bon nombre de leurs souvenirs, dont la première dent perdue de Naruto – à la suite d'une idée 'lumineuse' d'un Kiba alors âgé de six ans qui avait décrété d'un air très professionnel qu'il fallait attacher la dent à un fil et le fil à la porte d'entrée du café jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre et qu'il avait même vu ça dans un film –, le premier baiser d'Ino – qui n'était hélas que le résultat d'un malheureux accident lorsqu'elle avait trébuché sur les lacets défaits de ses sandales et s'était retrouvée, sans trop savoir comment, le museau collé à celui de l'Uzumaki –, leur première dispute – une sombre histoire de bonbons qui avaient mystérieusement disparu du sac de Kiba –, leur première _vraie_ bêtise – personne n'avait jamais su d'où venait la grenouille qui s'était retrouvée sous la perruque de madame Suzuki, fidèle cliente qui, étrangement, n'était jamais revenue par la suite –, leur premier secret – qui aurait cru que la vieille peluche mitée qu'avait 'perdue' Tenten depuis près de dix ans se trouvait en réalité toujours planquée sous quelques lattes du parquet de l'arrière boutique ? –, ou encore le premier bras cassé de Kiba – faire la courte échelle, c'est risqué, encore plus quand on est trois et qu'on se trouve entre les deux autres, le tout sur une chaise à l'équilibre déjà dangereusement précaire.

Oh oui, il y en avait des souvenirs ici.

Naruto soupira et sentit enfin la serviette quitter ses cheveux encore humides mais qui, au moins, ne goûtaient plus dans son col.

« Bois, ça va te réchauffer. »

Naruto tourna la tête vers la table que lui désignait Ino et attrapa le chocolat qui fumait toujours entre ses mains, savourant la chaleur de la tasse avec un soupir en remerciant son amie d'un signe de tête.

Au même moment, Kiba sortait de l'arrière boutique en se frottant les mains. Il avait enlevé son sweat-shirt gorgé d'eau, la serviette posée sur ses épaules, et ne portait plus qu'un fin pull noir qui soulignait sa finesse élégante et couvrait les trois quarts de ses mains. Il le considéra d'un œil, hésitant à enlever lui aussi sa veste tout en craignant de se transformer définitivement en esquimau géant.

« Tu devrais enlever tes affaires, j'ai monté le chauffage à vingt-cinq. »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête, ses dents claquant encore trop pour lui permettre d'aligner deux mots correctement. Une fois qu'il fut en pull à son tour, il s'accorda un nouveau soupir d'aise et se laissa aller contre le dossier quand la première gorgée de chocolat réchauffa sa gorge.

« Ah, ça fait du bien là où ça passe… » Murmura-t-il comme un bienheureux.

Kiba lui rendit un sourire en coin amusé et appuya sa hanche sur le bord de la table, un bras croisé sur sa poitrine alors que de l'autre, il menait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Je confirme. » Fit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, emplissant un instant la pièce du chuintement bruyant de la pluie torrentielle, suivi par des pas précipités et le froissement de sacs en plastique.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête simultanément vers l'entrée où Chōji se hâtait de se débarrasser de son manteau et de son parapluie en s'ébrouant bruyamment. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour tomber sur les deux serveurs, il fronça des sourcils inquiets et s'approcha d'eux rapidement.

« Mais vous êtes trempés ! »

Kiba haussa les épaules et partit reposer sa tasse vide derrière le comptoir après avoir débarrasser l'Akimichi de ses sacs.

« T'inquiète pas, va, on survivra ! » Le rassura Naruto avec un large sourire. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené de bon ? » Continua-t-il en se relevant pour se diriger vers Kiba qui déballait les achats sur le comptoir.

-Chinois, ça faisait longtemps. » Répondit Chōji en enlevant son écharpe qu'il alla suspendre au porte-manteau.

-Trop cool ! »

L'Uzumaki tenta d'aventurer une main gourmande vers un des paquets blancs avant de se voir rabrouer par une claque sèche de son meilleur ami sur ses doigts un peu trop baladeurs.

« Pas touche.

-Mais-euh ! J'ai faim moi !

-Tu as _tout le temps_ faim Naruto. Attends cinq minutes que je termine de tout installer avant de te jeter dessus comme un affamé. »

Naruto gonfla les joues et repartit prendre sa place à la table où Ino lisait tranquillement, habituée aux chamailleries de ses deux comparses depuis trop longtemps pour y faire encore attention. Attrapant à nouveau sa tasse, l'Uzumaki en vida le fond.

Il cilla en sentant quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules et leva la tête vers Chōji qui lui offrit un sourire amical en lui donnant une couverture. L'Uzumaki lui rendit son sourire :

« Merci.

-'Y a pas de quoi vieux, un serveur malade, c'est pas ça qui va attirer les clients. »

Alors que Naruto allait s'insurger contre le manque flagrant de douceur et de compassion de son ami qui riait déjà aux éclats, une petite boite de carton blanc se matérialisa devant lui.

« Mange avant de râler. » Lâcha Kiba avant de faire demi-tour pour s'installer au comptoir et entamer lui aussi son déjeuner.

Oubliant instantanément sa 'mauvaise humeur', l'Uzumaki se jeta sur son repas avec une exclamation de joie et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse sous les yeux dépités de l'Inuzuka toujours assis sur son tabouret, alors que Chōji prenait place près d'Ino qui remuait distraitement ses baguettes dans ses nouilles, perdue dans sa lecture.

« Au fait, vu le temps, tu veux pas nous accorder une heure de répit ? » Demanda soudain Kiba.

L'Akimichi sembla réfléchir un instant, balayant la salle du regard.

« Si vous voulez. Je suppose qu'on sera pas surchargés aujourd'hui. »

Nouvelle exclamation de la part de l'Uzumaki qui enfournait à une vitesse impressionnante et même inquiétante ses nems entre ses lèvres.

« Tu vas finir par t'étouffer. » Intervint calmement Ino sans même le regarder.

-Bof, je compte sur toi pour me faire du bouche-à-bouche. » Répondit Naruto avec malice en lui dédiant un clin d'œil qui la fit sourire.

-Tiens, Kankuro.

-Nan ! Je te promets que c'est pas ce que tu crois, Kan- »

L'Uzumaki qui venait de se relever en sursaut, s'interrompit face à la porte toujours close mais surtout _déserte_. Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla de son regard le plus noir son meilleur ami qui souriait d'un air narquois et satisfait alors que Chōji partait à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire et qu'Ino secouait la tête en reprenant sa lecture.

« Tu te trouves drôle ?

-Assez, oui. »

Bougon, Naruto se rassit en grognant et reprit son déjeuner avec plus de modération.

* * *

><p>Un bruyant soupir traversa la pièce quand la porte se referma cruellement sur les trois derniers clients qui peuplaient jusque là le café.<p>

« J'en ai marre de toute cette flotte… » Gémit Naruto en se laissant tomber sur une des banquettes de cuir, croisant les bras sur la table pour y plonger sa tête.

Kiba qui s'activait déjà à nettoyer la dernière table, regarda son meilleur ami avant de jeter un œil vers les vitres à travers lesquelles il ne voyait rien tant l'eau coulait encore dessus. Il soupira à son tour en reprenant sa tache.

« En plus ces veinards de Chōji et Ino se sont déjà fait la malle, tout ça parce que mÔssieur Kankuro ne voulait pas que sa belle rentre seule en voiture par ce temps et que celui qui osait se dire notre ami nous a refilé le boulot pour aller se la couler douce dans son nouvel appart' soi-disant pour fignoler quelques travaux… Je t'en ficherais, moi, des travaux ! »

Occultant les protestations outrées de l'Uzumaki qui continuait d'argumenter sur la profonde injustice du monde, Kiba termina de régler le lave-vaisselle, attrapa un livre qui trainait et revint s'assoir près de son meilleur ami pour commencer sa lecture.

« Ca s'appelle de l'abus de pouvoir, ça ! Il nous exploite ! Nous aussi on a une vie et c'est pas parce qu'on a pas le Grand Kankuro pour venir nous chercher parce qu'il aurait peur qu'on se perde en chemin qu'il faut qu'on nous refile tout le boulot, nan ? »

Tournant tranquillement la première page, Kiba acquiesça d'un air absent sans même avoir réellement écouté son meilleur ami.

« Et en plus de ça, c'est _nous_ qui allons devoir nous taper la route jusqu'en haut et sous la flotte ! Il y a pensé à ça, Chōji ? En plus, lui, il habite à côté, pas à une heure et demi ! Et il croit qu'il va faire passer la pilule en nous laissant _si généreusement_ un parapluie ? 'Y a même pas de bus le Samedi ! Tss, ça m'apprendra à faire du zèle… Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas bosser ! Tu donnes, tu donnes et après les autres croient qu'ils peuvent profiter comme bon leur semble de ta gentillesse ! Et tout ça pour- »

Le son de la clochette à la porte stoppa net le monologue de l'Uzumaki qui se retourna vers l'entrée en parfaite synchronisation avec Kiba. Ce dernier reposa son livre, soupira et se releva pour aller accueillir les clients.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux- »

Surpris de cet arrêt un peu brutal, Naruto fronça les sourcils et se releva à son tour pour finalement adopter la même posture ahurie que son meilleur ami, les yeux largement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ouverts, j'espère. »

Ces trois grandes silhouettes sombres, Naruto commençait à les connaître et Kiba aussi. Peut-être même un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Charmant accueil… » Railla Neji.

Naruto vit les mâchoires de Kiba se crisper dangereusement et un frisson lui lézarda l'échine quand il tourna son regard torve vers lui. Il lui offrit un pauvre sourire crispé et s'avança à sa hauteur pour tenter d'offrir un meilleur accueil que celui qui risquait de tomber sur la figure des trois nouveaux clients s'il n'intervenait pas.

« Si notre présence vous importune, nous pouvons toujours aller ailleurs. » Tempéra Sasuke.

-Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolé, mais la pluie nous porte un peu sur les nerfs… » Tenta l'Uzumaki avec de grands gestes en jetant un œil inquiet mais discret à son camarade qui fusillait toujours le Hyūga du regard. Cela dit, l'autre le lui rendait bien. Il soupira. « Venez, je vous en prie installez-vous ! » Fit-il en tirant Kiba par le bras pour diriger les trois arrivants vers une table.

Une fois fait, il leur adressa un dernier sourire et rejoignit Kiba au comptoir qui nettoyait avec des gestes un peu trop secs les verres, les coupoles et tout ce qui était susceptible de lui tomber sous la main. Il grimaça en lui ôtant une assiette des mains.

« Euh, Kiba, calme-toi. Je sais qu'il t'énerve mais si on fait fuir les clients, quels qu'ils soient, Chōji va nous tuer et tu sais comme moi que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sait toujours tout de ce qui se passe ici. »

Kiba plissa les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Ça va. Je vais faire un effort. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa trois cartes pour aller les donner aux arrivants sous les yeux vaguement inquiets de Naruto.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » Fit Naruto avec un sourire un peu gêné.<p>

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se montrer le plus agréable possible avec les trois jeunes hommes pour tenter d'effacer la froideur polaire de Kiba car celui-ci, s'il faisait effectivement un effort pour ne pas lancer de piques acerbes ou de remarques moqueuses à Neji, gardait tout de même un silence obstiné et une mine irritée. Naruto, après lui avoir lancé un énième coup d'œil, retint un soupir en se convainquant qu'après tout, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Du moins parvint-il à s'en convaincre jusqu'à ce que Neji, qui semblait jusque là beaucoup s'amuser à tenter de faire réagir l'Inuzuka en le fixant d'un air imperceptiblement moqueur, décida de changer de tactique au profil d'une autre plus… directe.

« Eh bien je suis les bons conseils de votre ami, » Commença-t-il en devançant Sasuke, sans lâcher des yeux Kiba qui tiqua à ces mots. « …ça ne sert à rien de rester dehors quand on peut se mettre à l'abri. Néanmoins, je me demande si la température de dehors n'est tout de même pas plus clémente que celle de l'accueil. »

Si Naruto ne fut pas surpris par le regard noir que Kiba jeta rageusement à l'effronté, il fut en revanche plus étonné de celui que lui envoya Shikamaru. De toute évidence, lui non plus n'appréciait pas les manières de son acolyte.

Sasuke quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer et tenta, comme lui un peu plus tôt, de détourner la conversation.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de cet endroit, et j'ai eu envie de venir voir si toutes ses rumeurs étaient fondées. »

Naruto douta un instant sur la véracité de ses propos. Où diable avait-il pu entendre ce genre de compliments ? Pas que les rumeurs fussent fausses, au contraire, le café Akimichi était réputé pour son ambiance bon-enfant mais des élèves de la Lune Rouge, on en voyait pas passer souvent par ici. Enfin pas à sa connaissance. Il préféra néanmoins passer sur le sujet, heureux de trouver même l'ombre d'une échappatoire à cette ambiance qui le mettait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Ah bon ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je vois que la réputation du café n'est plus à faire, c'est cool ! On aura peut-être la chance d'avoir d'autres clients, histoire de remplir un peu plus nos chèques à la fin du mois ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est vrai qu'un ou deux zéro de plus, ça ne serait pas du luxe. » Glissa Kiba qui avait arrêté de fusiller Neji du regard pour se renfoncer dans son dossier en croisant les jambes.

-C'est si mal payé que ça ? »

C'était bien la première fois que Shikamaru prenait la parole depuis leur arrivée et Naruto lui offrit à nouveau un large sourire, comme pour l'engager à se mettre à l'aise.

« Non, on rigole. 'Y a pire ! » Il ignora délibérément l'imperceptible grognement de Kiba et continua : « Et puis on a même plutôt pas mal de chance en fait, le patron est très sympa, son fils est un bon ami et si les heures sont un peu lourdes au début, on s'y fait vite et l'ambiance est toujours très cool ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et balaya les environs de son regard sombre.

« Sauf les jours de pluie de toute évidence.

-Bof, il y a toujours des clients agréables, même dans ces conditions ! »

Le sourire de Naruto disparut d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait, inconsciemment, de sous-entendre. Le petit sourire amusé de Sasuke le fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce n'était pas pour vous ! Enfin, non ! Vous êtes agréables mais j-je ne disais pas ça pour vous draguer ! Enfin je veux dire que je disais pas ça dans ce sens et, euh… »

L'imperceptible air amusé de l'Uchiwa s'intensifia alors qu'il continuait à s'emmêler les pinceaux à renfort de grands gestes affolés.

« Crétin… » Soupira Kiba.

Profondément mal-à-l'aise, Naruto se mordit la lèvre, paniqué et honteux. Sasuke se pencha en avant pour attraper tranquillement son verre.

« Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. »

Naruto se tut mais n'en parut pas moins confus. Ce fut Kiba qui intervint :

« Alors vous venez de la Lune Rouge ? C'est rare de voir des gens de là-haut descendre en ville.

-Il est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent mais généralement 'en haut', on ne connait pas grand monde en dehors des murs du pensionnat. » Cet aveu aurait pu avoir quelque chose d'amer mais Sasuke gardait une impassibilité parfaite, ce qui, en un sens, faisait perdre à ses mots un peu de leur impact. Comme si pour lui, ça n'avait rien de dramatique d'être ainsi reclus du monde.

Naruto risqua un coup d'œil vers Kiba, geste devenu habituel lorsque lui-même n'arrivait pas à traduire l'attitude de quelqu'un et il vit son compagnon froncer des sourcils soucieux. De toute évidence, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à cerner l'Uchiwa et ça pour le coup, c'était encore plus perturbant.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile. »

Il cilla face à cette question un peu cruelle de son acolyte et comprit qu'il essayait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, quitte à paraître déplacé, pour déchiffrer leur interlocuteur. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans les yeux de Kiba et Naruto crut y discerner une étrange satisfaction. Il devait sûrement trouver ici une certaine revanche quant à l'insensibilité de Kiba la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Naruto retint difficilement une plainte découragée.

Décidément, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas compris que provoquer Kiba n'était jamais une bonne chose…

Menant à nouveau son verre à sa bouche, Sasuke éluda la question en haussant les épaules et Naruto fut certain de discerner au coin de ses lèvres un léger sourire. Néanmoins, quand les profonds yeux sombres et hypnotiques de l'Uchiwa se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il tressaillit et détourna promptement le regard.

« Et depuis combien de temps vous travaillez ici ? » Reprit Shikamaru de sa voix traînante, comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à la réponse.

-P-Presque trois ans maintenant. » Répondit l'Uzumaki

-C'est courageux. Entre vos heures de cours et ce travail.

-Haha, oui, mais je pense que même si on ne travaillait pas, on trouverait encore le moyen de se plaindre ! » Encore une fois, Naruto ignora le _« parle pour toi »_ de son meilleur ami et continua avec entrain : « Comme on dit, on n'est jamais vraiment satisfait de ce que l'on a, non ? »

Il regretta rapidement ses paroles. Même Neji avait perdu son rictus moqueur et Shikamaru avait replongé dans son mutisme. En quelques secondes, l'ambiance devint glaciale et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Kiba s'enfuir en prétextant une chose à faire dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa retraite, il savait à quel point il était sensible au moindre changement de l'air et des sentiments des personnes alentours. Là, même lui qui n'était pourtant pas un fin observateur, se sentait étouffé, alors pour l'Inuzuka, ce devait être parfaitement insoutenable.

Il se racla la gorge et se tortilla sur la banquette. Au moins, si Sasuke détournait les yeux, les deux autres étaient fixés sur la porte où s'était enfui Kiba. Neji en paraissait presque contrarié mais Shikamaru restait parfaitement stoïque.

« Bien. » Sasuke fit mine de regarder sa montre et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un billet qu'il posa devant Naruto en se relevant. « Merci pour le café et pour la compagnie, c'était agréable. » Naruto se sentit rougir à nouveau. « Mais nous allons devoir prendre congé. » Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement. « Encore merci, et saluez votre ami de notre part. »

Naruto s'efforça de déglutir et acquiesça. Cependant, alors que les trois garçons passaient la porte, il fut surpris de voir Shikamaru s'arrêter, souffler quelque chose à ses acolytes pour finalement se diriger vers lui.

« Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de vos toilettes, je vous prie ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la porte, là-bas. »

Shikamaru acquiesça sans quitter ladite porte des yeux et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Naruto vit les deux autres sortir et, sans même remarquer le regard noir que Neji adressa au Nara, il se mordit la lèvre, étrangement bouleversé à la vue de la silhouette de Sasuke qui disparaissait déjà.

Mû d'une soudaine impulsion, il se précipita vers eux sous les yeux surpris de l'Uchiwa.

« Je… Je vous raccompagne… » Tenta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

-Mais vous allez être trempé et nous sommes garés juste en face. » Tenta Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis déjà tapé une heure de trajet sous la pluie ce matin ! » Plaisanta-t-il en s 'efforçant de ne pas grelotter.

L'Uchiwa soupira et se remit en marche vers la voiture – Naruto ne put l'identifier mais encore une fois, c'était un engin qui devait coûter très cher, et aller très…vite…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la portière de la place du conducteur, Naruto se sentit soudainement attiré vers un corps agréablement chaud alors que la pluie cessait de transpercer ses vêtements en millier d'aiguilles glaciales. Il releva de grands yeux surpris vers Sasuke qui tenait d'une main un pan de sa veste relevé pour le recouvrir, plongeant son regard si mystérieux dans le sien sans le moindre signe de gêne. Même, Naruto crut y discerner une lueur familière, la même que celle qu'il avait prise quand lui-même s'était emmêlé les pinceaux avec ses excuses foireuses dans le café, quelques temps plus tôt.

« Vous allez _vraiment _être trempé. »

Naruto ne pensa même pas à rougir ou à paraître gêné, tellement il était ébahi et surtout, troublé par ces yeux si intensément beaux et cette proximité si inattendue.

Il ne lança même pas un regard vers Neji qui aurait pu remarquer leur manège, mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'il n'en était rien, car le jeune Hyūga ne quittait plus le café de son regard perçant.

* * *

><p>Appuyé contre la porte de l'arrière boutique, Kiba exhala un profond soupir quand la porte se referma comme un gong sonnant sa délivrance, emportant dans le chuintement de la pluie toutes ces satanées ondes qui lui retournaient le ventre.<p>

Il tourna la tête, tendit l'oreille puis, satisfait du silence qui régnait maintenant dans le café, ouvrit la porte. Il sursauta quand ses yeux rencontrèrent un torse, et se laissa retomber contre la porte en posant une main sur sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur venait de faire un dangereux looping.

Il fusilla l'arrivant du regard mais fut surpris de ne pas trouver la paire d'yeux blanche et railleuse à laquelle il s'attendait. Aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile, ces yeux là n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ceux de Neji. Ils n'étaient pas froid, ni moqueurs. Ils étaient juste parfaitement calmes et l'inflexion des fins sourcils bruns leur donnait même un air profondément ennuyé, comme si rien de ce qui les entourait n'était digne d'intérêt. Pourtant à cet instant, ces yeux là étaient fixés sur lui.

« Oui ? » Fit-il en se redressant.

-Je venais pour m'excuser.

-Vous excuser ?

-Oui. De l'attitude de Neji. »

Kiba le contourna tranquillement, feintant à son tour un profond désintérêt.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant de son âge ? »

Shikamaru haussa paresseusement un sourcil sans chercher à rejoindre son interlocuteur qui se penchait vers la table qu'ils venaient de quitter pour commencer à la débarrasser. L'Inuzuka haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

« Il n'est pas assez grand pour venir s'excuser seul ? »

Un mince sourire rehaussa le coin des lèvres blanches du Nara alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans ses poches et que sa posture droite se faisait plus nonchalante.

« Pas suffisamment mature. »

Derrière les mèches caramel qui masquaient presque entièrement le profil délicat de l'Inuzuka, Shikamaru crut discerner à son tour, un léger sourire.

« Vous n'étiez resté que pour ça ? » Fit Kiba en s'accoudant au comptoir, arquant un sourcil à peine intéressé.

Le Nara haussa les épaules en se dirigeant calmement vers la sortie.

« Je cherchais juste les toilettes… »

Puis dans un dernier signe désinvolte de la main, il disparut au travers du rideau opaque de la pluie.

« Salut. »

* * *

><p>« ATCHOUM !<p>

-Bon sang Naruto ! Tourne au moins la tête ! J'ai pas envie d'attraper tes microbes !

-Hé ! c'est bas ba faude don blus ! (1)

-C'est la mienne ?

-Barfaidebent ! Du sais bien que je brends jabais de barabluie !

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui est parti dehors, sans même prendre un parapluie, pour accompagner les trois autres !

-Bais… C-C'édait bas bareil !

-Comment ça 'pas pareil' ?

-C'édait de la bolidesse ! Et buis c'est ce badin que je suis dombé balade, j'en suis sûr ! Quand **du** a oublié le barabluie !

-Parce que si t'es pas fichu de te rendre compte après dix-huit ans passés dans ce bled pourri que la pluie tombe deux jour sur trois dans le meilleur des cas, c'est à cause de moi ?

-C'est doi qui le brends doujours d'habidude !

-Pour une fois en dix ans que je l'oublie ce parapluie ! Et puis arrête de râler, Chōji nous a prêté le sien !

-Ouais, bah c'est da faude quand bêbe si je suis ba… ba…

-Naruto, pas sur moi !

-ATCHOUM ! »

Kiba serra les dents et ravala la flopée de jurons fleuris qui lui chatouillait le bout de la langue. Dardant un dernier regard noir sur son futur ex-meilleur ami, il se remit en marche, luttant contre le vent qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre parapluie et menaçait de le retourner à tout moment.

« j'en d'ai barre…

-Moi aussi… »

Le profond soupir qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson se perdit dans le bruissement de l'eau alors que la chaleur de leurs foyers se faisait désespérément lointaine.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »<p>

Appuyé contre le mur d'un blanc immaculé, les yeux fixés sur le paysage aux reliefs verdoyants et l'air calme, Shikamaru tira une dernière fois sur son mégot et exhala un fin nuage de fumée dont les volutes bleutées s'évanouirent peu à peu, balayées par une brise fraîche et encore humide. Il soupira.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Le Nara consentit enfin à tourner un regard morne vers celui, tranchant et scrutateur, de son camarade.

« J'étais parti m'excuser de ton comportement, figure-toi. »

Il vit les maxillaires de Neji se crisper et la peau de ses tempes se tendit.

« Pour qui tu te prends ? » Gronda-t-il. « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes avis pour savoir comment me comporter, ni de tes excuses. Si je considère avoir à m'excuser d'une quelconque manière, je peux le faire seul et dorénavant, je te conseille de te mêler de tes propres affaires. »

Shikamaru eut un sourire sardonique et rétorqua d'un ton calme :

« La jalousie ne te sied pas très bien, Neji. »

Soudainement plaqué contre le mur, le col remonté, saisi par une poigne de fer et cloué par un regard venimeux, Shikamaru ne montra aucun signe de panique, ou de surprise, soutenant avec son flegme habituel les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux du Hyūga.

« Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain-là, ou tu finiras par me trouver, Shikamaru. » Fit la voix menaçante de Neji.

-Ça suffit vous deux. »

Les deux opposants tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'arrivant qui, les mains dans les poches, les toisait d'un regard impassible sous sa frange sombre.

« Arrêtez de vous prendre le bec. On n'a ni le temps ni le droit de se rapprocher d'eux, vous le savez bien pourtant.

-Il me semble que tu es bien mal placé pour nous faire la morale Sasuke. Tu m'avais l'air bien proche de cet Uzumaki, il y a quelques heures. » Argua Neji en relâchant Shikamaru.

-Cet Uzumaki, comme tu le dis, s'il est bien celui auquel je crois, est peut-être le seul moyen de trouver ce qu'on cherche.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu en prends soin, évidemment. » Railla le Hyūga.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, se dirigeant calmement vers les hautes grilles noires qui séparaient le reste de la campagne environnante de l'internat aux longs et hauts murs blancs.

« Et tu comptes faire comment pour les revoir maintenant ? A force, ils vont vraiment commencer à se poser des questions, non ? » Continua le jeune homme aux yeux pâles, suivant son comparse dans le grand bâtiment blanc.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Sa réponse sembla étonner même Shikamaru qui, comme Neji, s'arrêta derrière lui, clairement surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers ses deux camarades.

« Et alors ?

-Et alors de ta part, c'est plutôt étrange, Sasuke. Tu avoueras que c'est plutôt rare quand tu te lances dans quelque chose, surtout quand ça concerne ce que tu sais, sans avoir préparé de plan de secours au préalable. Alors sans plan du tout… » Répondit calmement Shikamaru.

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules.

« Naruto n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne difficile à berner. J'aurais tout le temps d'y réfléchir ce soir.

-Naruto peut-être pas, mais Kiba a plus de jugeote.

-Peut-être, mais Naruto a l'air de savoir s'y faire avec lui, je compte sur lui pour l'entraîner sans trop de problèmes. Et sur vous aussi, puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir. »

Cette fois, même le Nara lui renvoya un regard sombre, appréciant moyennement le commentaire.

« Sasuke, tu as conscience que ce que tu veux faire est dangereux, et qu'on va sûrement y laisser des plumes ? Voire peut-être même plus… »

Toute expression déserta le visage de l'Uchiwa mais ses yeux se voilèrent dangereusement, mêlant colère froide et dédain pour cacher une douleur plus profonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux perdre de plus ? »

Cette même douleur sembla se répercuter, comme de lointains échos, chez les deux autres et les deux regards vacillèrent tandis que les visages se faisaient affreusement impassibles, comme un simple réflexe, une défense qui ne mit que quelques centièmes de secondes à s'instaurer.

« Tout ce qu'on peut gagner maintenant, c'est la vérité, Shikamaru. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et toi ? »

Le Nara ne répondit pas, fixant simplement Sasuke dans un silence de plomb.

« Accrochez-vous à ce que vous voulez, mais c'est écrit, vous finirez par le perdre. _On ne s'attache pas._ C'est la règle. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs dont le sol de marbre froid faisait résonner ses pas jusqu'au haut plafond en lézardant les murs. Ces mêmes murs qui, toujours, restaient aussi blancs que les secrets qu'ils renfermaient étaient noirs.

Restés immobiles, Shikamaru et Neji le regardèrent disparaitre au croisement d'un couloir, méditant silencieusement les paroles qu'ils connaissaient pourtant par cœur, pour se l'être répété des milliers de fois.

_« On ne s'attache pas… »_

A rien…

…ni personne.

* * *

><p>« Je vois que vous vous êtes fait des amis. »<p>

Sasuke eut une imperceptible crispation alors que de nouveaux pas s'ajoutaient aux siens.

« Uzumaki… Alors t'as finalement réussi à le trouver. J'avoue que j'y croyais plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais éviter à tous prix le pensionnat et ne plus y remettre les pieds.

-Je le veux. Mais tu connais le directeur, il n'est pas très confiant, comme type. »

Sasuke ne tourna à aucun moment la tête vers son interlocuteur et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, mais il put aisément deviner le sourire dans la voix railleuse et moqueuse de son '_ancien camarade_'.

« Comme s'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance, à _moi_, non mais tu te rends compte ? » Continua-t-il d'un ton faussement chagriné.

-Tu es parti. »

Encore une fois, Sasuke devina le haussement des épaules de l'autre.

« J'avais plus rien à faire ici.

-Tu n'as rien à faire dehors non plus.

-Toujours aussi conformiste. Encore un peu et tu pourrais reprendre le flambeau de notre bon directeur… » Souffla une voix cruelle à son oreille. « Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais un écart, avec le reste de ta petite clique… Un écart de plus en plus grand, d'ailleurs.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Tu sais Sasuke, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir. »

Cette fois, l'Uchiwa s'arrêta, tournant son regard insondable par-dessus son épaule.

« Ma vie est un mensonge. Je veux ma vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Je la mérite. »

Il vit son vis-à-vis secouer lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux, avec un air presque désolé – autant qu'il puisse le paraitre.

« On ne mérite plus rien, Sasuke. Plus maintenant.

-Si. Je mérite de savoir. Et les autres aussi. Toi aussi. Tu mérites de savoir pourquoi tu dois disparaître. » Répondit l'Uchiwa. « Tu le mérites, Deidara. » Termina-t-il après un dernier regard.

Puis il reprit son chemin.

« Au fait Sasuke, j'ai croisé Kakashi tout à l'heure. Il te cherchait. »

* * *

><p>« Alors ?<p>

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez octroyé une petite sortie, toi, Neji et Shikamaru. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules, s'asseyant sur la chaise libre devant le bureau contre lequel Kakashi Hatake, infirmier de La Lune Rouge, le regardait avec attention.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que vous vous étiez… _rapprochés _de deux jeunes garçons.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas 'rapprochés' d'eux.

-Vous êtes partis les voir en tous cas. Plusieurs fois même.

-L'un d'entre eux s'est perdu un peu trop près de La Lune Rouge, nous l'avons ramenés et la suite n'est qu'une série de malentendus.

-Quel genre de malentendus ?

-Neji a dû rapporter de simples écouteurs au deuxième garçon, mais a ensuite oublié sa veste à son tour.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes sortis aujourd'hui, alors. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« J'avais envie de sortir un peu, et il se trouve que le café où ils travaillent est le seul sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. »

Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi des heures mais l'infirmier coupa court à son interrogatoire par un soupir. Il se redressa et parti fermer la porte.

« Sasuke, ne me mens pas.

-Je ne vous mens pas.

-J'ai cru que je t'avais déjà suffisamment prouvé que tu pouvais me faire confiance en vous aidant, toi, Neji et Shikamaru. »

Sasuke perdit instantanément de sa froideur mais ne se tourna pas vers son aîné, le dos droit dans sa chaise et le regard fixé sur le bureau devant lui.

« Ecoute. J'ai bien remarqué la ressemblance de cet Uzumaki, mais Sasuke, c'est un terrain dangereux sur lequel tu t'engages. » Tempéra Kakashi.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'en ai pris conscience, professeur. » Répliqua l'Uchiwa.

-Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète Sasuke. Que faudra-t-il qu'il arrive pour que tu arrêtes de prendre autant de risques ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais la réponse brilla froidement dans ses yeux implacables. Il affronta le regard accusatif et perçant de son aîné sans frémir ni flancher. Hors de question qu'il renonce, pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

L'infirmier reprit, sans le quitter du regard :

« Sasuke, tu sais que je prendrai autant de risques qu'il faudra pour t'aider, mais je ne pourrai pas toujours tout arranger ni te couvrir aux yeux du directeur, quoique je fasse. Il est d'ailleurs sûrement déjà au courant, et s'il n'a pas encore réagi, ça pourrait ne pas durer si tu continues dans cette voie. » Sa voix s'éteignit un bref instant et quand il reprit, elle sembla changer, presqu'imperceptiblement : « Et tu devrais prendre en compte le rôle de ce garçon aussi dans cette histoire. Il a une vie normale, et tu es plus que bien placé pour comprendre que tu n'as pas le droit de lui enlever ça pour le mêler à _notre_ monde. Pas comme ça. »

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Et avaient-ils le droit de m'enlever ma vie, eux ? » Il secoua la tête sans dévier son regard, comme pour appuyer sa réponse, les yeux rutilants de haine. « Il m'ont tout pris, et si je dois tout prendre à mon tour pour comprendre comment et pourquoi, je le ferai. Sans regret. » Acheva-t-il cruellement avant de s'avancer vers la porte close.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il voulut contourner son aîné, la poigne solide de celui-ci sur son épaule l'immobilisa le temps qu'il pose ses yeux sur lui.

« Fais attention à toi, Sasuke. Si tu persistes dans ce sens là, tu perdras tout en chemin et tu finiras seul. Et ça, quand tu auras découvert ce que tu cherches, que tu n'auras plus aucun but auquel vouer ton existence, ce sera bien plus cruel et bien plus insupportable que le fardeau que tu portes maintenant. Et tu le sais, Sasuke. »

L'Uchiwa n'adressa aucun regard à l'infirmier et garda le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se dégagea et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Il n'avait _rien_ à perdre.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p>Eh oui, quand on a le nez bouché, c'est pas toujours facile de se faire comprendre, j'en sais quelque chose ^.^' donc pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un petit éclaircissement, voici le dialogue exact :<p>

_« ATCHOUM !_

_-Bon sang Naruto ! Tourne au moins la tête ! J'ai pas envie d'attraper tes microbes !_

_-Hé ! C'est pas ma faute non plus !_

_-C'est la mienne ?_

_-Parfaitement ! Tu sais bien que je prends jamais de parapluie !_

_-Je te signale que c'est toi qui es parti dehors, sans même prendre un parapluie, pour accompagner les trois autres !_

_-Mais… C-C'était pas pareil !_

_-Comment ça 'pareil' ?_

_-C'était de la politesse ! Et puis c'est ce matin que je suis tombé malade, j'en suis sûr ! Quand __**tu**__ a oublié le parapluie !_

_-Parce que si t'es pas fichu de te rendre compte après dix-huit ans passés dans ce bled que la pluie tombe deux jour sur trois dans le meilleur des cas, c'est à cause de moi ?_

_-C'est toi qui le prends toujours d'habitude !_

_-Pour une fois en dix ans que je l'oublie ce parapluie ! Et puis arrête de râler, Chōji nous a prêté le sien !_

_-Ouais, bah c'est ta faute quand même si je suis ma… ma…_

_-Naruto, pas sur moi !_

_-ATCHOUM ! »_

Et je pense que tout le monde aura compris le 'j'en ai marre' de la fin ^.^

Voilà ^.^

Donc, les détails sans importance mais qui en ont quand même un peu :

_**On voit les deux yeux de Kakashi ? Tu crois que son masque il est là pourquoi ?**_

Eh oui, j'aime Kakashi alors pourquoi se priver d'un œil quand le premier est déjà magnifique ) Et puis j'avoue que je ne trouvais pas vraiment d'utilité à ce qu'il cache un de ses yeux alors du coup exit le vieux bandeau et bonjour beau regard sombre et envoûtant *p* Néanmoins, je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre d'enlever tout son design (si joliment fait d'ailleurs) au personnage, et enlever le masque qui couvre le bas de son visage, aussi cruel et frustrant soit ce bout de tissu (et ce n'est ni Naruto, ni Sakura ni Sasuke qui diront le contraire), ce serait tout bonnement criminel. Et puis j'ai ma petite idée de ce à quoi va servir ce cher petit masque, contrairement à son bandeau sur l'œil ^.^

_**Toujours aucun des fameux 'galère…' de la part de Shikamaru ?**_

Nope ^.^' Je comptais garder le tempérament calme et nonchalant de Shikamaru mais, à cause de son côté un peu 'torturé' (vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard), je me voyais mal lui refiler cette réplique tout au long de l'histoire, désolée.

_**Sasuke plus si gentil que ça ?**_

Sasuke est connu pour cette cruauté que lui a donnée Kishimoto, due évidemment à la douleur de toutes les trahisons qui parsèment son existence. Du coup, comme ici aussi il n'a pas été gâté, bah j'ai gardé ce petit côté 'pas gentil' que je trouve finalement fort sympathique =)

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à demander quelques éclaircissements, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour y répondre et vous aider !

Allez, bye,

Super-Courgette.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :**Adrénaline  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Super-Courgette  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> _« Dis-moi au revoir… Parce que nous dansons avec le Diable ce soir… »_  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Je pensais avoir été polie dans ma lettre envoyée à Kishimoto, mais bizarrement, elle m'a été renvoyée et sans Kiba, Naruto et le reste de la clique… Pour le résumé, ce sont (presque) les paroles traduites de '_Dance with the Devil_' de _Breaking Benjamin_.  
><strong>Sur quelle musique ?<strong> _Loves Me Not_, de _ t.A.T.u_ **  
>Note :<strong> Allez, dernier chapitre publié pour ce soir ! Ouf !

_**Perturbation**_

Lundi, le seul jour où Naruto consentait à dépasser les 50 km/h. Le seul jour aussi où il commençait par littérature, avec le professeur Akasuna. Une véritable idole dans le lycée, que ce soit pour la gent féminine ou masculine.

Non seulement doté d'un charme fou et d'une élégance rare, cet homme était un orateur de talent et savait captiver son public avec une aisance incroyable. C'était un véritable marionnettiste mais si ce charisme écrasant était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'attention de ses interlocuteurs, il s'avérait aussi être une arme particulièrement efficace face à toute tentative de protestation ou de justification d'un élève pris sur le fait.

Seul Deidara, jeune assistant du professeur sans qui il ne semblait pouvoir respirer, pouvait se targuer de parvenir à lui tenir tête sans se ratatiner misérablement sur lui-même quand les deux grandes orbes couleur miel coulaient sur lui comme une douce menace suite à ses – trop – nombreux sous-entendus douteux qui, au fil des ans, ne dérangeaient plus personne, si ce n'était le principal concerné.

Mais Naruto n'était pas Deidara. Il n'osait déjà pas arriver avec trente secondes de retard au cours de littérature alors de là à faire un quelconque commentaire sur son_ « magnifique petit postérieur_ »…

Non, vraiment Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé arriver en retard à un de ces cours _là_. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il pénétra en trombe dans le hall du lycée et avala quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu le fameux cours avec à sa montre, une aiguille pernicieuse qui lui rappelait cruellement ses dix minutes de retard.

Une fois face à la porte derrière laquelle il entendait déjà les échos de quelques voix, il prit quelques pour inspirer calmement et profondément – son cœur était entrain de battre un record de vitesse – avant de poser sa main, presque au ralenti, sur la poignée qui grinça comme un gong signant la fin de sa vie.

Tourné vers le tableau, le regard vif de son professeur convergea à peine vers lui sous la farandole de mèches rousses de sa frange quand il entra dans la classe mais ce bref éclat doré suffit à le paralyser littéralement sur place, la colonne vertébrale tendue comme un arc et les bras le long du corps, collés à ses cuisses, alors qu'il retenait sa respiration comme s'il s'apprêtait mentalement à se faire recouvrir d'une tonne de plomb d'une minute à l'autre.

Et encore… Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas préférer cette option là.

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Uzumaki, moi qui, jusqu'ici, avait l'honneur d'être l'unique professeur à pouvoir se targuer auprès de ses collègues d'avoir toute votre attention durant mes cours, vous me faites passer pour un beau menteur. »<p>

Naruto sursauta, quittant sa contemplation pensive pour poser un regard surpris vers le professeur Akasuna qui venait, semblait-il, de remarquer son 'absence'. Il se prit à rougir et baissa honteusement la tête vers sa table dans l'espoir de disparaitre sous le rideau clair de sa frange embroussaillée.

« Non seulement vous arrivez en retard mais maintenant je vous prends à rêvasser durant mon cours.

-Désolé. »

Il ne vit pas le professeur hausser un fin sourcil roux ni le bras d'un de ses camarades se lever dans le silence plat de la salle.

« Oui ?

-Je crois que Naruto ne se sent pas très bien depuis ce matin, il devrait peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. »

Un frisson parcourut les rangs de la classe à l'entente du dernier mot et de ce qu'il sous-entendait. Qui disait infirmerie, disait forcément _Orochimaru_ et bien sûr, seul Kiba était assez courageux/inconscient (barrez la mention inutile) pour y aller consciemment sans qu'il soit question de vie ou de mort… Naruto glissa un regard paniqué à son meilleur ami tandis que le jeune professeur considérait un instant la demande implicite de son élève.

« Allez Saso-chéri, laisse-le respirer une minute, ce pauvre gamin. Pour qu'il en vienne à s'excuser si rapidement, c'est qu'il doit vraiment avoir un problème grave. » Fit la voix caressante de Deidara qui s'était perché sur le bord du bureau du professeur pour admirer ce dernier à sa guise et sans aucune gêne. « Et puis s'il raconte des bobards, Orochimaru est une menace assez terrifiante pour lui passer l'envie de baratiner.

-Deidara… » Fit la voix menaçante de l'Akasuna alors qu'il lui jetait un regard peu amène par-dessus son épaule. « Bien, » Reprit-il plus calmement. « …je suppose que tu te portes volontaire, Inuzuka, pour l'accompagner ? »

Le susnommé hocha la tête et l'instant d'après, les deux comparses sortaient de la salle, Naruto aussi tendu qu'un manche à balais tandis que devant lui, ouvrant la marche, Kiba ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure et faisait fi des regards compatissants du reste des élèves qui accompagnaient l'Uzumaki comme un dernier salut.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée et les deux jeunes garçons éloignés de quelques pas que Naruto sauta au cou de Kiba, l'agrippant au col pour le secouer d'un air hystérique.

« Nan mais ça va pas, t'es dingue ? » Paniqua-t-il à mi-voix. « Si tu voulais mourir, déjà, 'y a d'autres façons moins terrifiantes que d'aller voir ce psychopathe et puis t'étais _vraiment_ obligé de m'embarquer avec toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire de si horrible pour que tu veuilles te venger d'une manière aussi horrible ? »

Se détachant calmement de la poigne de Naruto en lui saisissant les poignets, Kiba garda un calme olympien qui inquiéta d'autant plus l'Uzumaki, plus habitué aux sautes d'humeur qu'à la patience de son meilleur.

« Calme-toi. Je te signale que si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour te sauver la mise. Tu préfères quoi ? Cinq minutes avec Orochimaru ou une heure d'humiliation avec le professeur Akasuna ? »

Naruto le considéra d'un air comique, partagé entre sa peur croissante de se retrouver face au 'monstre de l'infirmerie', et le bon sens des paroles de son meilleur ami. Il était vrai qu'à sa manière, Sasori pouvait être tout aussi terrifiant que l'infirmier.

« Allez, viens. »

* * *

><p>« Buvez ça, monsieur Uzumaki. » Fit la voix suave de l'infirmier alors qu'il tendait à un Naruto aux muscles plus raides qu'une barre de fer un verre d'eau et deux cachets blancs posés au creux de sa main dont la peau paraissait presque translucide et sous laquelle se dessinaient parfois clairement les veines colorées.<p>

Le jeune homme tremblait tellement sous le regard doucereux et le petit sourire en coin d'Orochimaru qu'il crut un instant que son verre allait se vider avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le mener à ses lèvres.

Kiba, quant à lui, attendait patiemment au coin de la pièce, les bras croisés et l'air désabusé. Il étouffa un soupir silencieux quand Naruto, parvenu à vider son verre dans sa bouche et à avaler les deux comprimés sans s'étouffer, posa le tout sur une table près du lit où il était assis.

« Bien, restez là un instant, que les pilules fassent effet puis vous retournerez en cours. Je vais vous préparer un mot. » Reprit l'aîné alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau qui jouxtait la pièce.

Quand il disparut, lui et son sourire en coin, derrière la porte qui se referma sans un bruit, Naruto sentit son cœur repartir avec un profond soupir. Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser alors que Kiba prenait place à ses côtés en secouant la tête.

« Trouillard.

-Va te faire voir toi et tes idées lumineuses la prochaine fois… » Grogna l'Uzumaki. « **Moi**, je ne suis pas dénué de toute notion de peur et d'humanité, mÔsieur le téméraire ! Et puis je suis même pas malade et j'ai dû avaler ses comprimés bizarres, c'est peut-être dangereux !

-Il n'a pas le droit de te donner quelque chose de dangereux Naruto, c'est sûrement rien d'autre qu'un placebo. »

Le malade imaginaire détourna promptement le menton d'un air boudeur cependant que le coin des lèvres de l'Inuzuka se rehaussaient discrètement et qu'il se penchait en arrière jusqu'à s'allonger en travers du lit.

« A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ?

-En cours de littérature. A quoi tu pensais pour te faire pincer comme ça par le prof ? »

Naruto soupira et se laissa aller aux côtés de son ami avec le même air pensif.

« Ces types… Ils sont vraiment étranges. T'a vu comment ils ont réagi Samedi ?

-Quand t'as sorti ton proverbe à la noix sur l'autosatisfaction ?

-Hé ! C'est un vrai proverbe je te signale !

-Mais oui, mais oui… Donc, tu pensais à eux.

-Mh, ouais… » Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Naruto replongea dans ses pensées alors que Kiba se perdait lui aussi dans une contemplation distraite du plafond. « J'ai envie d'y aller.

-Pardon ? »

L'Inuzuka tourna la tête vers son comparse qui continuait de regarder les dalles sales et abimées au-dessus de lui.

« J'ai envie d'aller à La Lune Rouge.

-Tu dérailles ? » Fit Kiba en se redressant sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés.

-Non.

-Naruto, on n'a plus six ans et si on se fait chopper, ce sera autrement plus sévère que la première fois.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'ils cachent un truc ! » Se défendit le susnommé en se relevant.

Son comparse le suivit du regard, clairement opposé à l'idée de son meilleur ami.

« Naruto, ça vire à la paranoïa. On n'est pas dans un film, on n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie privée des gens en les suivant comme ça ou en les soupçonnant de cacher quelque chose sur une simple intuition ! C'est la vie réelle, et on risque d'avoir de _vrais_ problèmes ! » Eructa Kiba. « Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'Uzumaki fouilla ses poches un instant sans répondre et en extirpa quelques billets et de la petite monnaie.

« Samedi, ils ont payé dix fois trop pour trois simples cafés. J'ai pas remarqué tout de suite mais avec toute la monnaie en trop que ça représente, c'est une très bonne excuse pour aller leur rendre visite ! » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire angélique.

-Naruto, vu leurs moyens de transport, ce genre de monnaie doit sûrement être le cadet de leurs soucis… »

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, recomptant un instant avant de remettre la monnaie dans sa poche.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout.

-Non. Naruto c'est hors de question. » Kiba s'était relevé et fixait sévèrement son comparse. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air défiant.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'y vais.

-Comment ça, '_t'y vas_' ? Tu comptes quand même pas quitter les cours maintenant !

-Bah, si je passais une journée entière dans ce bahut, ça paraitrait suspect. » Répondit nonchalamment Naruto.

-Naruto… » Gronda l'Inuzuka.

-Alors ? Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Kiba plissa des yeux menaçants, fusillant du regard son meilleur ami et la lueur malicieuse qui s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux saphir. Il tint une dizaine de secondes dans le silence le plus complet puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir.

Il capitulait.

« Si tu savais comme tu peux être énervant des fois… »

* * *

><p>« J'y crois pas… On va encore avoir des problèmes, je le sens… »<p>

Accroché à une lanière de cuir du bus vide qui les ramenait vers les routes tortueuses de la montagne, Kiba maudissait son meilleur ami sur des centaines de générations depuis qu'ils avaient filé en catimini du lycée, laissant le bon soin à leurs camarades de récupérer leurs affaires pour prendre le premier bus qu'ils avaient croisé en direction de La Lune Rouge.

Naruto n'avait plus pipé un mot depuis le début du voyage et, debout lui aussi, il fixait le paysage d'un air absent. Kiba eut un petit sourire amusé et – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – attendri en comprenant le trouble de son meilleur ami. Cette sensation étrange, douce et à la fois inconnue, cette mélancolie qui n'avait au final rien de désagréable coulait en lui comme de l'eau, comme elle devait couler en Naruto actuellement, et il devina rapidement vers qui les pensées de l'Uzumaki se tournaient. Néanmoins, une ride d'inquiétude barra doucement son front et attrista son regard une imperceptible seconde quand sa raison reprit le dessus.

Ca ne rimait à rien. Naruto avait raison, ces types étaient étranges et même s'il refusait de croire à quelque chose d'aussi farfelu qu'un complot contre la race humaine, la tournure que prenaient les choses ne cessait de renforcer sa méfiance. De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop différents, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, n'appartenaient même pas au même monde. Naruto finirait par s'en rendre compte seul, pourtant il se surprit à prier, une imperceptible seconde, pour que cela arrive de la manière la moins douloureuse et le plus tard possible.

A son tour, il tourna la tête vers les vitres derrière lesquelles la végétation devenait de plus en plus dense au fil de leur montée et, avec une grimace, il ne put s'empêcher de voir un magnifique – il était forcé de l'admettre – visage hautain et sardonique se refléter sur la vitre.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de cuir et ses dents grincèrent. Ce type était un véritable parasite. Non content de le rendre chèvre à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient quelque part, il venait en plus empoisonner son esprit quand il n'était pas là.

Neji Hyūga menaçait bien de devenir le plus grand fléau de sa vie et voilà qu'il se jetait consciemment et de plein gré dans l'antre de la bête. Un relent d'honnêteté lui souffla que s'il avait cédé si facilement, c'était peut-être que lui aussi avait espéré quelque chose mais il préféra ignorer cette pensée qu'il enterra rapidement sous une bonne couche d'hypocrisie. Ca n'allait tout de même pas être sa faute par-dessus le marché !

Non vraiment, il allait falloir qu'il discute sérieusement avec Naruto et qu'il reprenne le dessus, où il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui allait assurément leur arriver s'il continuait à s'en remettre à son ami un peu trop intrépide.

Néanmoins, le petit sourire qui éclairait encore le visage de Naruto quand il posa son regard sur lui le convainquit de remettre son sermon à plus tard. De toute façon, au stade où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour dans cette galère. Du moins par pour le moment.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée et Ino lança un nouveau regard inquiet vers les places toujours désespérément vides de ses deux amis. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis à l'infirmerie, pourtant en début d'heure, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus.<p>

Seul, Ino aurait soupçonné Naruto de s'être tout bonnement octroyé une après-midi tranquille mais Kiba était avec lui et elle doutait fortement qu'il la lui aurait accordée avec un sourire et un 'bien sûr' bienveillant. Elle soupira et rangea calmement ses affaires.

Quand elle se redressa dans l'idée d'aller récupérer les sacs de ses deux collègues, elle vit le professeur lui faire signe de le rejoindre à son bureau. Intriguée, elle s'approcha alors que l'aîné venait appuyer ses reins contre le bord du bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Deidara s'était éclipsé à la porte pour faire sortir les élèves avec son sourire devenu légendaire dans toute l'école. Voire dans tout le village.

« Mademoiselle Yamanaka, pourrais-je vous demander un service ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Pourriez-vous aller voir ce que font messieurs Uzumaki et Inuzuka ? J'adresserai un mot d'excuse au professeur de votre prochain cours pour excuser votre retard. »

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça avec un 'oui monsieur' respectueux et fila hors de la classe pour se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie. Elle lança un coup d'œil entendu à Tenten qui avait pris soin de récupérer les deux sacs et disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle fronçait des sourcils inquiets en avisant la porte de l'infirmerie fermée à double-tour. De toute évidence, Orochimaru n'était plus là et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle eut un soupir contrarié, de plus en plus inquiète, mais parvint à reprendre le dessus en priant pour que ses deux amis aient simplement pris l'initiative de les attendre devant la salle de leur prochain cours.

Elle fouilla fébrilement dans la poche de son sac posé sur sa hanche et en ressortit un petit portable au bout duquel pendait une petite framboise en plastique – un cadeau de Kankurō à l'occasion d'une sortie dans une fête foraine – et sur lequel elle pianota une brève seconde.

Kiba, premier essai.

Les bips sonores l'impatientèrent quelques secondes avant qu'on ne consente à décrocher.

« Allô Kiba ? »

_« Nan, c'est Tenten, il a laissé son portable dans son sac. »_

« Eh mince… »

_« Ils sont pas à l'infirmerie ? »_

« Non. Regarde si Naruto aussi a laissé son portable dans son sac, s'il-te-plait. »

_« Attends une seconde… Apparemment non, je le trouve pas. »_

« D'accord merci. »

_« 'Y a pas de quoi. Par contre dépêche-toi, le prof vient d'arriver. »_

« Oui oui, j'arrive. »

La jeune femme raccrocha et tapota à nouveau sur le clavier du téléphone avant de le coller à son oreille.

Cette fois personne ne répondit, même après trois essais et nerveuse, elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et reprit le chemin de sa classe au pas de course.

Dès qu'elle aurait remis la main sur eux, ils allaient l'entendre.

* * *

><p>Kiba frissonna et tira machinalement sur les manches de son pull en laine qui recouvrait les deux tiers de ses mains sous son manteau. Il releva la bouche et leva son nez qui dépassait de sa lourde écharpe vers la silhouette de son meilleur ami – qui ne le resterait plus longtemps à ce rythme là – immobile devant la vieille cabane abandonnée. Il enjamba rapidement la pente couverte de graviers et d'une fine couche de neige pour rejoindre l'Uzumaki à côté duquel il s'arrêta à son tour pour toiser la vieille bâtisse d'un regard circonspect.<p>

« Tu- »

Le croassement d'un corbeau et le bruit d'un coup d'aile sec les firent sursauter et se retourner comme un seul homme, le cœur battant. Les sourcils froncés pour Kiba et l'air apeuré pour Naruto, ils regardèrent l'oiseau s'éloigner dans le ciel grisâtre, laissant derrière lui quelques plumes d'un noir brillant qui furent bientôt emporter par un vent froid.

Naruto peina à déglutir et tourna son regard inquiet vers son comparse qui lui renvoya un coup d'œil assassin.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es entêté à aller _les_ voir, maintenant t'assumes. » Gronda-t-il sévèrement.

Puis il se remit en marche, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et le bas de son visage contrarié niché sous son écharpe.

Cet idiot de piaf lui avait fichu une peur bleue mais il était absolument et _définitivement_ hors de question qu'il le fasse savoir à Naruto. Déjà que ce crétin était mort de trouille…

« Bon, tu te dépêches ou tu attends de voir pousser le gazon ? »

L'Uzumaki gémit misérablement en voyant que celui qui se disait être son ami continuait à avancer, sans hésiter une seule seconde à l'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette.

« Attends-moi ! »

Trottinant jusqu'à Kiba, il se garda bien de le dépasser cette fois-ci, restant soigneusement derrière lui lorsqu'il poussa la porte battante dont un des vieux gonds avait cédé.

La porte grinça à nouveau, au moins autant que les dents de l'Inuzuka. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film d'horreur bon sang, et il n'y avait _aucune_ raison de paniquer. Et puis le corbeau, la porte grinçante, c'était d'un classique presque insultant.

Et Naruto qui ne cessait de claquer des dents dans son oreille…

« Arrête de trembler ! » Chuchota-t-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais d'une voix exaspérée. « On est déjà venu ici quand on était gosses, et t'es revenu tout seul 'y a pas un mois en un seul morceau, non ? Alors arrête de claquer des dents, tu m'énerves. »

Kiba fit courageusement volte-face, suivi de près par les petits pas nerveux de son acolyte.

La vérité c'était que la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, ils avaient été tout aussi terrorisés par ce décor de film d'horreur qu'aujourd'hui. Qu'ils aient six ans ou dix-sept, le résultat restait le même. Un résultat très peu réjouissant d'ailleurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau face au vieil escalier et Naruto nota avec une inquiétude croissante que les lattes avaient l'air dangereusement fragiles, prêtes à craquer sous son poids. Il n'y avait pas fait attention dans l'urgence de la situation, la première fois lorsqu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite d'Akamaru mais maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot suicidaire trop impulsif. Un jour, ça le tuerait. Il priait juste pour que ce jour ne soit pas celui-là.

Il poussa un glapissement effrayé en constatant que Kiba était déjà en haut et continuait d'avancer d'un pas résolu. La peur de rester tout seul dans cette maison des horreurs fut suffisante pour le faire grimper les marches quatre par quatre sans un regard en arrière.

Puis, alors qu'il allait atteindre l'étage, la dernière marche craqua violemment sous son poids, manquant d'entraîner sa cheville qu'il sauva in-extremis d'un bond en avant.

« Naruto, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu f- Naruto ! »

Emporté dans son élan, l'interpellé n'était pas parvenu à piler et basculait maintenant vers son futur ex-meilleur ami qui tituba en arrière dans une vaine tentative de lui échapper qui se solda par un échec cuisant et une chute douloureuse contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sous leur poids, les laissant chanceler un bref instant avant qu'ils ne dégringolent dans un mélo de bras et de jambes, en plein dans la poudreuse.

Le silence reprit ses droits après ce concert de cris et d'invectives, les deux garçons allongés dans la neige de tout leur long. Naruto poussa un gémissement douloureux et rouvrit doucement les paupières pour voir qu'il s'était étalé sur Kiba qui, heureusement pour lui, ne semblait pas encore avoir reprit ses esprits, à en juger par sa grimace et ses yeux furieusement fermés.

Il cilla, déjà douloureusement conscient des conséquences de son acte, et se releva en attrapant le poignet de l'Inuzuka qu'il redressa du même coup. Il le vit tituber d'un air inquiet, une main sur sa tempe mais lorsqu'il rouvrit des yeux gorgés d'une colère sourde et qui réclamait vengeance, il se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait finalement pas préféré que le jeune homme reste évanoui.

« K-Kiba, j-je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas, j'te jure ! » Et d'agiter les mains d'un air apeuré et désespéré en reculant au rythme des pas de la silhouette menaçante de son futur bourreau qui, lui, avançait dans sa direction.

-J'avais déjà prévu de te tuer après cette escapade, tu sais, mais là, je vais te tuer **et** te torturer… »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient redescendus.<p>

Après une brève course-poursuite durant laquelle Naruto avait vaillamment tenté de sauver sa peau en prenant pour cela ses jambes à son cou, ils s'étaient finalement et sans trop savoir comment, retrouvés devant l'immense manoir qu'était la Lune Rouge mais s'étaient heurtés à une grille immense et noire qui séparait le vaste jardin admirablement bien entretenu malgré la neige persistante, du reste du chemin accidenté.

Ils s'étaient regardés, hésitant à appuyer sur la petite sonnette sur le muret près des grilles puis brusquement, quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de Naruto. Un regard.

Un regard qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, derrière la vitre d'une des pièces de l'aile ouest, au dernier étage de surcroit, mais que Naruto avait vu comme s'il s'était trouvé face à eux. Un regard rouge et étincelant, sur une face noire et insondable qu'il n'était pas parvenu à distinguer. Non, il n'y avait eu que ses yeux, cet éclat carmin sur le tableau blanc et noir du paysage qui l'entourait alors qui l'avait interpellé.

Kiba avait dû sentir son trouble et l'avait sorti de cette étrange et fascinante contemplation en posant une main inquiète sur son épaule. Il avait lentement tourné la tête vers lui, avec l'impression que les pupilles écarlates s'étaient imprimées sur ses rétines mais les appels de plus en plus anxieux de son meilleur ami avaient finalement réussi à le ramener sur terre, comme s'il se réveillait tout juste d'un mauvais rêve. Kiba l'avait fixé sans rien dire de longues secondes, sûrement dans l'attente d'une réponse qui s'était d'abord manifestée sous la forme d'un bégaiement incohérent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, la main sur son front.

Kiba avait soupiré bruyamment, sûrement plus par anxiété que par irritation, et avait lâché qu'il était préférable de rentrer. Le sous-entendu avait été clair. Il fallait laisser tomber cette histoire.

L'Uzumaki s'était résigné, encore perdu par cette vision étrange, et avait docilement suivi l'Inuzuka qui n'avait alors plus cessé de lui lancer de petits regards en biais, attentif à ses réactions, tout au long du chemin. Même le passage dans la maison abandonnée s'était fait dans le silence tout juste troublé par les gémissements du parquet sous leurs semelles.

Depuis, l'Uzumaki se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, comme si le regard écarlate lui collait à la peau mais surtout, il se sentait inexplicablement déçu. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner quelque chose d'important avant même de l'avoir commencée. C'était… gênant comme sensation. Dérangeant, même.

Naruto sortit brusquement de ses songes quand un dos d'âne le fit sursauter et relever la tête d'un coup, aux aguets.

Apparemment, le conducteur n'avait pas tout à fait compris l'utilité de ce ralentisseur puisqu'il devait avoir accéléré quelques mètres plus tôt et semblait maintenant s'être endormi sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Naruto peina à déglutir et crispa durement ses doigts sur la lanière à laquelle il s'accrochait, enfonçant ses ongles courts dans le cuir, tandis qu'un long frisson parcourait son dos.

Bon sang, cet idiot voulait les tuer ou quoi ?

D'autant que s'il avait déjà failli faire une attaque dans la voiture de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il l'avait ramené au village, ce chauffeur là semblait avoir beaucoup moins de maitrise que le mystérieux jeune homme et surtout, Naruto doutait que même avec la maitrise de Sasuke, on puisse réellement se permettre de prendre les virages à une telle allure dans un véhicule aussi imposant qu'un bus.

Il tenta de reprendre contenance et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir au moins adresser un mot à Kiba qui avait fermé les yeux et semblait s'être invraisemblablement endormi debout, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et visiblement peu gêné des manœuvres de fou furieux de leur conducteur qui manquait de les envoyer dans le décor à chaque tournant.

Il tendait la main vers l'Inuzuka lorsque, brusquement, il plongea réellement en plein cauchemar.

Son regard fut attiré par les phares d'une voiture qui apparurent brusquement à un virage face à eux et il eut tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que les klaxonnes se mirent à tonner violemment dans l'air. Il entendit le crissement insupportable des pneus sur le béton déchirer l'atmosphère et soudain, le claquement sec du rétroviseur qui s'était brisé contre un tronc.

Secoué par le heurt violent, son épaule rencontra douloureusement le coin d'un siège et il vit du coin de l'œil le conducteur de la voiture qui venait d'apparaitre jurer et tenter de les éviter dans une manœuvre désespérée, tournant encore et encore son volant. Naruto se fit immédiatement la réflexion que c'était trop tard en le voyant foncer inexorablement droit sur eux.

L'impact le propulsa sur le côté et cette fois, il heurta violemment le corps de Kiba. Il entendit avec effroi un bruit matte suivi de l'éclat de la vitre, étouffé par le vacarme assourdissant des pneus et des branches qui rayaient la carrosserie du bus, ainsi que le klaxonne qui continuait de retentir comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Kiba ! »

Il reçut dans ses bras le corps inerte de l'Inuzuka et c'est à ce moment que la panique prit le pas sur sa terreur. Il enserra par réflexe le torse de Kiba contre lui et se terra au sol, contre le mur et un des sièges en fermant furieusement les yeux.

En attendant que tout s'arrête même si tout semblait sans fin.

Et le bus continuait de zigzaguer, son dos heurtait sans relâche le mur derrière lui, le vacarme infernal ne s'arrêtait toujours pas… Il se sentait balloté à droite et à gauche, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le sol tressautant violemment sur les pierres qui jonchaient la route. Il s'entendit vaguement gémir, apeuré, avant que, dans un dernier dérapage, tout s'arrête pour de bon.

Le véhicule était immobile.

Enfin.

Tremblant, Naruto resta crispé, recroquevillé sur lui-même et sur le torse de son meilleur ami de longues secondes avant d'oser relever les yeux vers le chauffeur qui avait posé sa tête contre son volant, le souffle court, le visage rouge et gonflé et les tempes humides.

Il était encore trop choqué pour prononcer un mot et n'avait même plus la force de se relever pourtant il manqua de se déboiter une vertèbre en tournant la tête quand il perçut quelques murmure inaudibles entre ses bras.

« K-Kiba… » Murmura-t-il face au visage exsangue de son meilleur ami au menton duquel coulait un mince filet de sang.

-L-Les urgences… » Il le vit grimacer et serrer les dents avant de se détendre dangereusement et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

-Kiba !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Le chauffeur s'était enfin tourné vers eux, ses sourcils grisonnants sévèrement froncés par l'inquiétude.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais enleva doucement ses doigts des cheveux de l'Inuzuka pour les découvrir tièdes et sanguinolents. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

« Les urgences…

-Quoi ?

-Appelez les urgences ! »

* * *

><p>Allongé dans un brancard, Naruto tenta de se relever sur ses coudes en voyant celui où son meilleur ami avait été installé sortir de l'ambulance et se diriger vers un couloir de l'hôpital différent du sien.<p>

« Attendez, il- »

Une main pâle se posa sur sa poitrine et l'obligea doucement à se recoucher tandis que deux orbes verts au calme rassurant rencontraient son regard et l'astreignaient à rester immobile.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont s'occuper de lui mais il faut que l'on s'occupe de toi également. »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sans trouver quoi répondre. Il se contenta finalement de hocher la tête et suivit malgré tout des yeux les silhouettes des ambulanciers qui s'activaient autour de Kiba jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant d'un couloir.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Tu as réussi à les avoir ?<p>

-Non. Je devrais peut-être aller faire un tour chez eux ?

-Ino, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont forcément finir par revenir. On a encore leurs affaires.

-Ah… Oui, tu as sûrement raison… »

Pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout rassérénée par les mots de son amie, tordant nerveusement ses longs doigts blancs et longilignes et pinçant incessamment ses lèvres roses. Son regard cristallin vacillait, ne s'accrochait à rien et déviait sans arrêt d'une personne à une autre, d'un objet à un autre, trahissant sa nervosité.

C'était comme… Comme si son propre instinct tentait de la prévenir de quelque chose, c'était au-delà de l'angoisse. Peut-être que la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers temps, aidant tantôt son père à la librairie, tantôt sa mère au magasin de fleurs, jonglant entre les cours, ses devoirs et son travail de serveuse, y était aussi pour quelque chose... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle s'efforçait de penser. Elle avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises d'inspirer profondément en courbant ses lèvres entrouvertes en un « o » parfait, les paupières closes mais rien n'y faisait.

Cet appel à l'aide diffus hantait son esprit, comme un morceau de pensée incohérent et isolé qui étrangement, la rattachait à l'image de Kiba, d'avantage qu'à celle de Naruto. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait pour les deux et ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le visage de l'Inuzuka primait dans ses pensées.

Elle sursauta quand le portable de Kiba qu'elle avait solidement gardé entre ses doigts se mit à vibrer, diffusant les notes calmes de la version acoustique de _Live is Beautiful_. La voix de James Michael _(1)_ n'eut pas le temps d'entamer les paroles que déjà, elle décrochait fébrilement pour plaquer le téléphone à son oreille sans chercher à regarder le numéro.

_« Allô ? »_

« O-oui ? »

_« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais est-ce que vous êtes de la famille de Kiba Inuzuka ? »_

« Non, je… Je suis une amie mais qui êtes-vous ? »

_« Je suis secrétaire médicale à l'hôpital. Navrée de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais Kiba Inuzuka et Naruto Uzumaki ont eu un accident. »_

Une exclamation terrifiée traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui plaqua une main tremblante sur sa bouche et manqua de laisser tomber le téléphone. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

« Ino !

-Ino ! »

Les bras de Kankurō qui venait d'arriver se refermèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Tenten, à ses côtés, rattrapa le portable qui menaçait de tomber d'entre ses doigts lâches et plaqua le petit appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est à l'appareil ? »

_« Je suis secrétaire médicale à l'hôpital. Vos amis ont eu un accident de voiture. »_

« Oh Seigneur… C-Comment vont-ils ! »

_« L'un des deux est dans le coma. »_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

><p><strong>1 :<strong> Chanteur du groupe Sixx A.M.

Voilà ^.^ Enfin il se passe quelque chose ! (oui oui, je sais, c'est pas trop tôt)

Je ne vois rien de spécial à éclaircir dans ce chapitre mais si vous avez des questions, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas ^^ N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner votre avis !

Allez, bye,

_SC_


End file.
